


Ода минутной слабости / Ode to minute weakness

by Sangvinius



Series: Dark Corners and Labyrinths [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangvinius/pseuds/Sangvinius
Summary: Спустя довольно долгое время затишья, Инквизитор Ордо Ксенос сталкивается с коварным заговором на столичном мире сектора, пугающим своими масштабами.





	1. С чего все начиналось / It all began...

М41.522.762.6  
Отчет Инквизитора Генри Арчертона N 46-ef-788. Направлено главе конклава Ордо Ксенос сектора Каликсис #доступ_закрыт.  
”Милорд, про происшествие, произошедшее в Шпиле Вивенталь улья Сибеллус пятью днями ранее, докладываю следующее...”

Сцинтилла. Мой родной мир никогда не был добр ко мне. Та же грязь и разруха, что и в тысячах других мирах-ульях Империуме. Авария очистителя, что фильтровал атмосферу в одном из блоков, забрала у меня родителей. Всегда хотелось думать, что они умерли быстро, хотя сам прекрасно знал, что это не так. Схола Прогенум. Не хуже и не лучше остальных. Обучение. Драки с одноклассниками. Унижения из-за зависти к успехам. Я помню все, почти все. Даже аттестат о прохождении, с наивысшими баллами по большинству предметов, всплывает перед глазами во всех подробностях после некоторых усилий. Затем собеседование на комиссии. Тремор руки, на который так пристально смотрела та седоволосая женщина, что осталась в моей памяти безымянной. ”Направлен на особые курсы”. Такое решение они приняли. Судьбоносное по многим причинам. Я тогда знал об Инквизиции непозволительно мало. Хотя это сейчас, возможно, мне так кажется. Спустя столько лет. Затем пошло обучение, которое затмило по своей сложности все предыдущее. Там же была и первая любовь. Первый поцелуй. Взгляд зеленых глаз, что так очаровывал мое сердце, светящиеся на солнце рыжие волосы. Александра... Александра Аверштайн. Дочь Инквизитора Гордона Фланвика Аверштайна. Неутомимая волчица. Прозвище, что она вполне заслуженно получила на службе в Ордо Еретикус. Хотя туда она попала не сразу. Нашим патроном стал ее отец, чьи полномочия проистекали из Ордо Ксенос. После четырех лет обучения, мы наконец попали в его свиту.  
Инквизитору очень не нравились наши отношения, и в нем говорили отнюдь не отцовские чувства. Он искренне считал, что подобные эмоции вредят служению. С какой-то точки зрения он был прав, кому-то действительно мешают привязанности, кто-то наоборот черпает в них силу и творческую энергию. Инквизитор держал меня при себе, а Александра постоянно находилась на одиночных заданиях. Справлялась она великолепно. Мы скучали друг по другу, но расстояния и время убивают отношения. Наши умирали долго. Спустя пять лет работы на Ордо Ксенос меня удостоили чести пройти подготовку и аттестацию на получение статуса дознавателя.  
Проходить подготовку мы с Александрой должны были одновременно. Инквизитор настоял на раздельном обучении. Отец и дочь тогда крупно поссорились, она наговорила ему лишнего, о чем очень сильно жалела потом. Полетели мы на разных кораблях, и превратности Варпа усилили нашу разлуку. ”Упорный Старатель” был старым транспортом, и его варп двигатель плохо справлялся со своей работой. Я прилетел на Секхер Менкорду с задержкой в два месяца. Рядовое происшествие в рамках Империума и имперской логистики. История знает множество примеров того, как транспорты задерживались настолько сильно, что привозили оружие и боеприпасы через годы после окончания войн, для которых предназначался их груз.  
Обучение на Секхер Менкорде. База Милитарум Темпестус. Мы должны были соответствовать стандартам подготовки прославленных бойцов Империума. Я старался, настолько сильно, что даже смог встретиться с Александрой перед ее отлетом. Наше воссоединение было кратким, но невероятно страстным и искренним, как тогда казалось. На следующий день она улетела, оставив горькое послевкусие разлуки, крепкое и терпкое, словно мальфианский бурый амасек. Затем я снова вернулся к обучению и получил розетту, которая потом спасла мне жизнь.  
Дознаватель Генри Арчертон, я был горд неимоверно своим достижением. Как оказалось потом, гордился этим еще и Инквизитор Аверштайн. Я понял почти сразу, что он готовил меня себе на смену. Передать все свои невероятно обширные знания он не успел. Случилось то самое злополучное задание, по выведению вольного торговца Годвина фон Клюгена на чистую воду. А затем был Коммораг. Воспоминания об этом месте, пропитанном страданиями миллионов душ, до сих пор вызывают оторопь и ощущение паники.  
Мне долго снились кошмары связанные с этим местом, в особенности один, в котором я так и не смог покинуть Сумеречный Город. Однако чудо все-таки случилось. Суккуба Синтафаэ согласилась на условия предложенной мной сделки. Она помогла разомкнуть звенья цепи, на которую меня хотела посадить архонт Амарейя Кейрос, прекрасная и смертоносная глава Кабала Багровой Змеи. Коммораг я покинул не один, вместе со мной оттуда сбежала Ильянир. Одна из лучших ведьм культа Синтафаэ, та что помогла мне выжить на арене в поединке с Годвином. Тренируя без жалости, она добилась результатов и из того боя я вышел победителем. Эльдарка привязалась ко мне, хотя многие назвали бы это невозможным. Между нами возникла противоестественная тяга представителей разных видов друг к другу. Эта тяга… Это влечение было столь сильно, что уже девять лет подряд мы практически неразлучны.  
Клеймо санкционирования, равно как и побег из Комморага, навсегда связали ее судьбу с моей. Став полноценным Инквизитором я смог обеспечить ей и себе необходимую свободу действий, а также сильно расширил набор допустимых решений. Дыхание лежащей рядом эльдарки едва чувствовалось. Я знал, что она спит крайне чутко и способна моментально проснуться от малейшего подозрительного шороха. Как она отличала подозрительные шорохи от неподозрительных, до сих пор оставалось для меня загадкой. Хотя здесь все могло быть просто в ее чутком слухе, что не раз спасал нам жизнь. Служба в Инквизиции сложна и опасна и новый шрам на моем бедре, очень хорошее тому подтверждение.  
Ильянир прижалась сильнее ко мне под одеялом и слегка вздрогнув, вцепилась коготками в мое плечо. Заточенные до кинжальной остроты ногти с легкостью прокололи кожу. Сжав зубы, я подавил крик боли в зародыше. Почувствовав эманации моих страданий, она в любом случаи вскоре проснется, не стоило ее будить. Подобные легкие подпитки действовали на нее словно крепкий рекаф и неимоверно бодрили, а длительное насыщение, наоборот, опьяняло и делало податливой и чрезмерно расслабленной. Эффект был схож с большой дозой обскуры для человека.  
Томно вздохнув, она потянулась и резко открыла глаза. Подобное зрелище могло напугать в первые разы, но для меня это было уже обычным делом. Почуяв запах крови, она аккуратно слизала ее с пальцев и поднявшись на локтях, начала аккуратно и нежно вылизывать причиненную рану.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал я на готике.  
\- Акхи’нкхелаэ саркум, - прошептала Ильянир, дословный перевод фразы означал ”с пробуждением среди живых”.  
Не дав мне начать диалог, она начала поцелуями спускаться ниже по моему телу, намереваясь поделиться своим удовольствием, а также хорошим настроением. Проклиная про себя все накопившиеся срочные дела, я замер от наслаждения, когда Ильянир добралась до интересующего ее места.  
Мастерство эльдарки в том, что касалось постельных утех было несравнимо выше, чем у любой из женщин, что были мне известны. Единственное, что невероятно сильно выбивало из колеи - это ее аппетиты. Иногда она бывала ненасытна, загоняя меня до полного изнеможения. В других случаях, наоборот, едва ли не равнодушна, словно бы дразня отрешенностью и безразличием, а иногда, раззадорив желание, она не подпускала меня к себе, наслаждаясь бушующими эмоциями.  
\- Ильянир, у нас есть дела, довольно срочные, - эльдарка вопросительно посмотрела на меня из под одеяла. Красные радужки ее глаз светились, словно у кошки.  
\- Мне остановиться? - спросила Ильянир больше для галочки, продолжая делать, то что делала.  
Своеволие эльдарки иногда невероятно раздражало, а иногда она слушала и выполняла все мои приказания с такой точностью, словно бы у меня в подчинении был кадианский гвардеец, а не темная эльдарка.  
\- Ладно, не настолько срочное, но все же очень важное.  
\- Я слушаю, - Ильянир вылезла из под одеяла и, поцеловав меня в нос, начала совершать движения бедрами, что не позволяли толком сосредоточиться на описании.  
\- Нас ждут в Трикорне, - резко выдохнув, произнес я. Упоминание главной резиденции Инквизиции на Сцинтилле заставило эльдарку на секунду замереть. Затем, прижавшись щекой к моей щеке, она начала набирать темп, сохраняя при этом грациозность и плавность движений.  
\- Я все еще тебя слушаю, - слегка сбившимся дыханием повторила Ильянир, - я не собираюсь лишать себя удовольствия. Расскажи мне суть нашего визита туда.  
\- Из изоляционной камеры хранения... на таможне Адептус Арбитрес... пропал контейнер с ксеноартефактами... неизвестной расы. Один из… Вольных Торговцев. - Ильянир не дала мне завершить фразу, заключив мои губы в поцелуе.  
Волны страсти и удовольствия, что захватывали меня, уносили мое сознание далеко отсюда. Вдаль от проблем и бед Империума, что терзали его, словно миллионы диких зверей. В такие моменты я не замечал течения времени. Оно оставалось только для Ильянир, что прекрасно контролировала процесс.  
Страстно вскрикнув, эльдарка замерла, словно статуя, не дыша и не шевелясь. Кристаллы пота, проступившие на ее теле, были словно миниатюрные алмазы, что придавали ей еще большее сходство с экзотической скульптурой в коллекции какого-нибудь Вольного Торговца.  
Эльдарка пришла в движение столь же резко и неожиданно, как и замерла. Она грациозно и плавно спрыгнула с кровати, оставив меня одного переводить дух. Приняв душ, я осмотрелся в апартаментах, что мы занимали. В каких-нибудь нижних уровнях улья на такой же площади могли жить сразу несколько семей. По меркам Верхних шпилей это была лишь одна из комнат. Если бы не Ильянир, мое жилище находилось бы в жутком беспорядке. Карты, книги, различные ящики и сундуки все было бы в хаосе, но у моей спутницы был явный пунктик касающийся порядка и всего, что с ним связано. Готовкой занималась тоже она, о чем я вспомнил сразу, как почуял ее стряпню с кухни.  
Превзойти эльдара, что подходит к чему-нибудь с творческой страстью подобной той, что Ильянир испытывала к приготовлению еды, было абсолютно невозможно. На Коммораге бывшая ведьма готовила еду из поверженных на арене противников. Я был абсолютно не удивлен тому, что и люди бывали частью ее рациона. Здесь же ей приходилось сражаться со стейками из грокса и прочими деликатесами, попадавшими под ее ножи. Управлялась она с ними так ловко, что порубить или порезать что-то, занимало у нее всего пару секунд. Готовила эльдарка также существенно быстрее чем любой человек. Когда я дошел до кухни, завтрак был уже готов. Я окинул взглядом уже почти готовую к выходу Ильянир, на ней была шелковая блузка с имитацией корсета, черные, кожаные, обтягивающие брюки из кожи скиракса, славящейся своей прочностью и плотностью. Завершали все это великолепие высокие сапоги на высоком же каблуке, что маскировали нечеловечески грациозную походку эльдарки. В носках сапог были спрятаны выдвижные лезвия, а голенища были усилены вшитыми пласталевыми пластинами. Ильянир сама по себе была оружием. Как-то на нижних уровнях Сибеллуса она ударами ноги с развороту сломала шеи двум бандитам подряд. Удары были больше похожи на завораживающие, акробатические па, но смертоность этого зрелища быстро отрезвляла.  
Быстро доев свою порцию завтрака, эльдарка пошла заканчивать свой образ. Обычно она завершала свою маскировку длинным плащом из кожи того же скиракса. В нем было несколько отделений для ножей, а также плазменных гранат. Под плащ она надевала скрытые кобуры для осколочных пистолетов. У пояса почти всегда были пристегнуты ножны силового меча, что для нее изготовил один из магосов Латэ. Когда почтенный жрец Адептус Механикус запрашивал мерки будущей владелицы клинка, то был очень удивлен получив их. Однако же, он без лишних вопросов изготовил превосходное оружие, что оборвало жизни уже сотен еретиков, ксеносов, нескольких космодесантников предателей, а также одного очень крупного варбосса.  
Последним трофеем Ильянир особенно гордилась. Убийство было красочным и эффектным. Совершено оно было на голове недостроенного, орочьего гарганта. Варбосс с помощью грубых пикт экранов вещал на весь свой Ваааагх о чем-то, как его вызвала на дуэль Ильянир и в ходе нее отрубила орку голову, столкнув обезглавленное тело вниз. Зрелище имело настолько ошеломительный эффект на орков, что те не сразу отреагировали на стремительный налет первой роты Громовых Драконов. Этот Орден Космического Десанта уже не первый год был моим верным союзником.  
\- Генри, кто-то очень сильно торопился! - сказала Ильянир, надевая широкополую шляпу, что прятала длинные уши.  
\- Да. Кто-то торопился, - произнес я, выпивая залпом кружку рекафа.  
\- Пойдем! - Сказала она, надевая маску респиратора, что закрывала лицо и защищала чуткий нос.  
Накинув камзол и проверив заряд ”Иконы Правосудия” небольшого генератора мощного силового поля, что сотни раз спасал мою жизнь, я покинул апартаменты. Ильянир не стала меня дожидаться и направилась в сторону ангара. Там стоял наш трайк с коляской и ховеркар, что пока дожидался ремонта.  
В скрытом ангаре, под основным, стоял ”Агноменур”, мой Громовой Ястреб, что был улучшен и усилен археотехом и ксенотехнологиями. Поистине уникальный он позволял мне путешествовать по паутине, что невероятно сокращало время всех перелетов. Также на нем можно было добраться туда, куда коварные течения варпа не пустили бы ни один имперский корабль. ”Агноменур” достался мне после поистине титанических усилий. Заманить целый кабал друкари в ловушку было невероятно тяжело. Соперники у Амарейи были под стать ей: хитры, коварны, но очень часто недооценивали, тех кто на первый взгляд казался им слабым и беспомощным.  
Полученный приз стоил своих усилий. Амарейя давно не выходила на контакт, что уже начинало меня беспокоить. Одновременно плохи были частые обращения и долгое молчание. Непредсказуемость друкари уже давно стала притчей во языцех среди инквизиторов Ордо Ксенос. Забравшись в коляску трайка, я дождался, когда Ильянир включит зажигание, и позволил себе погрузиться в раздумья.  
”Конфискованный контейнер с ксеноартефактами. Кто достаточно смел и умел, чтобы похитить его прямо из под носа у Адептус Арбитрес? Хранилище было опечатано. Доступ только у главного арбитра и тех кто предоставит инсигнию. Значит выкрали. Проклятье! Придется туда ехать, чтобы выяснить, как это произошло. А штаб-квартира Арбитрес далеко. Надо ехать через весь город. Ладно, посмотрим, что скажут в Трикорне”.  
Тем временем Ильянир уже выехала на магистральное шоссе, что по спирали поднималось по телу города улья, словно виноградная лоза по дереву. Кастовая система не прижилась на Сцинтилле, но зато тут царила жесткая система пропусков, основанная на идентификационных картах. Люди с нижнего улья никогда не попадут в шпиль, даже если очень захотят. Контрольные посты энфорсеров были на каждом уровне, отсеивая потоки транспорта и толпы граждан Сибеллуса. К счастью, мой уровень доступа был наивысшим. Единственный к кому мне бы пришлось выбивать пропуск, так это к Тадеушу Хаксу, генерал-губернатору сектора Каликсис. Жадный старик стал совсем параноиком и получил у лорда-инквизитора право устраивать отбор посетителей.  
”По этому маразматику уже давно плачет могила. Жаль старый черт слишком умен, чтобы попасться на чем-то крупном. Мелкие проказы пока сходят ему с рук. Виновными вечно оказываются какие-то сошки из его невероятно раздутого бюрократического аппарата генерал-губернатора. Больше этой армии бумагомарак, наверное, только его эго.”  
Из раздумий меня вырвала Ильянир, больно щелкнув пальцами по уху. В руке она держала комм бусину, что я забыл надеть. Поймав неодобрительный взгляд красных глаз, я поспешил вставить ее внутрь уха.  
\- Впереди пробка. На пункте пропуска.  
\- Плохо дело. - Ильянир очень не нравилось внимание со стороны других людей, которых она старалась игнорировать. Получалось у нее это далеко не всегда.  
\- Именно поэтому, ты должен был позаботиться о ремонте ховеркара в первую очередь! Мы бы уже были на месте! - разозленно прошипела эльдарка.  
\- Не все техножрецы разбираются в антигравах. Далекооо не все.  
\- Магос Саврус? - укоризненно посмотрев на меня, сказала Ильянир.  
\- Он будет на Сцинтилле только через месяц. И это в лучшем случаи. Если течения Имматериума будут благосклонны. Не забывай, он эксплоратор. Его первая задача, а еще и призвание одновременно - это нахождение нового знания и возвращение старого.  
\- Я помню. Беседа с ним была крайне занимательной. Он, немного... чудной.  
\- И это мне говорит… - осекся я на слове ”эльдарка”, что в шуме окружавших нас автокаров, возможно, никто бы и не услышал, но не было никакого смысла рисковать по пустякам.  
\- Ты хотя бы ”спасибо” сказала за твой меч? Это он его сделал.  
\- Я подумаю. - Ильянир любовно провела рукой по ножнам. Смотря на ее движения, я почувствовал даже легкий укол ревности.  
Наконец пробка рассосалась, и Ильянир вдавила педаль газа на максимум. Эльдарке нравилось ощущение скорости. С ее любимым гравициклом, что она забрала с Комморага, это не шло ни в какое сравнение, но и такой скорости бывало достаточно. Магистральное шоссе очистилось от машин. Все, кто ездил на такой высоте, уже либо имели ховеркары той или иной конструкции, либо шаттлы ”Аквила”. Трикорн стоял немного особняком от основного массива улья. Попасть внутрь можно было либо по воздуху, либо по отвороту с главной магистрали. Каждый метр довольно длинной дороги просматривался самыми продвинутыми технологиями доступными в Империуме. Трикорн представлял из себя крепость вооруженную на уровне мощнейших цитаделей Империума.  
\- Ну что, посмотрим, что скажет старик. Поехали! - прошептал я.


	2. Tricorn

Съезд с магистрали в сторону резиденции Инквизиции охранялся энфорсерами Магистериума - местным отделением Администратума призванным хранить правопорядок и расследовать мелкие преступления. Из-за этого у них всегда возникали конфликты с Адептус Арбитрес. Лорд-маршал Гудмунд Крёгенхоф каждый раз неосознанно скрипел зубами, когда кто-то упоминал Магистериум. Массивные ворота, что отделяли съезд от магистрального шоссе. За нашими передвижениями уже следили. Я будто бы кожей ощущал множество глаз, смотрящих сквозь прицелы в нашу сторону. Надавив на газ, Ильянир направила трайк в сторону въезда.  
Самыми массивными оборонительными сооружениями Трикорна были два орудия снятые с титана класса ”Полководец”. Плазменный аннигилятор ”Ярость Солнца” и не менее массивный гатлинг-бластер. Подобные орудия разрушения вызывали благоговение даже у Ильянир, что уж говорить про меня. По мере нашего приближения, казалось, что громада дворца нависает над нами и даже угрожающе смотрит. Таков был страх всей Сцинтиллы перед этим местом, что некая зловещая аура у дворца действительно имелась. Поговаривали даже, что у этого места было свое отражение в варпе. Прогнав наваждение, я начал мысленно готовиться к тому, что могло нас ждать внутри.  
Минуя огромные орудия стражи, что молчаливо несли дозор, мы въехали внутрь дворца. На нижних уровнях сновало довольно много народу. По моим прикидкам, во дворце трудились не менее восьми тысяч человек. Писцы, архивисты, саванты, техноадепты, множество самых разных мелких сошек, что заставляли это место работать. Всего инквизиторов на огромный и густонаселенный сектор Каликсис было около полутора сотен, из них семьдесят входили в Верховный Совет, возглавляемый Лордом-Инквизитором Фридрихом Йохансенном.   
Оставив трайк в ангаре и скомандовав техносавантам: заправить, осмотреть, а также воспеть молитвы Омниссии над нашим транспортом, мы направились в сторону знаменитой развилки ”Трех Судеб”. Это место представляло из себя переход основания улья-спутника в венчающие его три башни, по одной на каждый священный Ордос. В первый раз, когда мы с Ильянир поднимались на выделенном для инквизиторов лифте, эльдарка заметно нервничала. Сейчас, она была абсолютно расслаблена и даже сняла маску респиратора. Ей нравился воздух внутри башен дворца. Она говорила, что он ”пахнет властью”.   
Двери лифта раскрылись и мы оказались в ”Залах Истины”, что содержали в себе такое количество охранных систем, что примерный подсчет занял бы у меня несколько часов. Высокие статуи предыдущих лордов-инквизиторов, сделанные из редкого черного мрамора с красными прожилками, отождествляли собой жертву, которую каждый из них принес на службе Империуму. Выполненные так искусно, что красные прожилки на их лицах, руках и ногах, казались настоящими шрамами, полученными при исполнении священного долга. В защищенных стазис полем витринах, размещалось их любимое оружие и броня, а также огромные свитки из дорогого пергамента, на которых были расписаны деяния каждого на посту главы Конклава Каликсиды. Я не первый раз видел это зрелище, но оно все еще захватывало дух. Единственный звук, царивший в этом огромном и величественном зале, был стук каблуков Ильянир по мрамору пола, да едва слышимое потрескивание стазис полей. Дойдя до той самой развилки, у которой начинались широкие лестницы ведущие в башни Ордосов, мы услышали яростные вопли. Из башни Ордо Еретикус спускался невысокий, полный мужчина в рясе сановника Экклезиархии. Окруженный вооруженными людьми, затянутыми в красные балахоны, он чувствовал себя явно крайне уверенно, позволяя столь крепкие выражения в таком почти святом месте. Увидев нас, он на секунду замешкался.  
\- Инквизитор Гауберманн, что вас так сильно расстроило? - с ехидцой спросил я.  
\- Самые разные мерзости, наподобии той, что стоит рядом с вами! - брызжа слюной и багровея, прокричал инквизитор.  
\- Возможно вы запамятовали, но она является санкционированным ксеносом. А согласно патентному праву, как составной части Лекс Империалис, я имею всю власть над ней, ибо она является орудием на службе Императора... - спокойным голосом ответил я.  
\- Я не понимаю куда вы клоните, - не сдаваясь, перебил меня толстяк.  
\- О том, что я имею полное право наделить ее полной правоспособностью и дееспособностью имперского гражданина, - мучительные попытки Гауберманна уловить полет моей мысли, доставляли мне немалое удовольствие. Казалось, что вся эмоциональная гамма, которую он мог из себя выдавить, за несколько десятков секунд промелькнула на его лице.  
\- Вы хотите сказать... - будто бы начиная осознавать, промямлил толстяк.  
\- Да, именно, вы, вижу, догадались, - с ехидной улыбкой ответил я, - поскольку мною она наделена полными гражданскими правами. Ильянир может воспользоваться дуэльным кодексом Сцинтиллы и потребовать сатисфакции за ваши крайне необдуманные слова.  
Гауберманн побледнел. Согласно тому же кодексу он мог выставить против нее чемпиона, но у эльдарки уже была довольно кровавая и пугающая репутация в Инквизиции. Ильянир положила руку на эфес меча и начала нежно поглаживать свое оружие. Лицо моей спутницы посетила злобная, кровожадная ухмылка. Я прекрасно понимал, что она уже взвесила все шансы. Шестеро фанатиков в одних балахонах и с громоздкими эвисцераторами никогда бы не попали по ловкой и искусной фехтовальщице, какой была Ильянир. Сам Гауберманн не представлял особой опасности. Да, на нем был розарий, но он бы не смог защитить от всех атак, которыми Ильянир осыпала бы его. По правде говоря, ”Тупой Жирный Хряк в Рясе”, как его за глаза прозвали идейные противники, приносил примерно равное количество вреда и пользы. Он мог оперативно среагировать и перебить всех членов зарождающегося культа, но при этом сжег бы огнеметами все улики и ниточки, что вели бы к другим опасностям и угрозам. Возможно даже более значимым чем пара десятков культистов.  
\- Да как вы смеете уравнивать в правах меня и этого богомерзкого ксеноса! - подбегая и брызжа слюной в ярости, прокричал Гауберманн.  
\- Знаете, Инквизитор, вам нужно сделать аугментацию, заменяющую вам слюнные железы на кислотные. Если бы вы так сделали, то я был бы уже мертв, а ваша боевая эффективность выросла бы стократно. Меня то вы считаете равным себе? - в качестве подтверждения своих слов я положил руку на эфес своего меча. Яростную, ответную тираду Гауберманна прервал громкий смех позади.  
\- Неплохая шутка, Арчертон! - прогремел искаженный воксом голос, - правда ноль помноженный на сто, все равно остается нулем!  
\- Инквизитор Гектор Хакс, - поприветствовал я одного из самых лучших представителей Ордо Маллеус, - не знал, что вы на Сцинтилле.  
\- Прибыл доложить конклаву о том, что мне открылось, - спустившись с лестницы, Инквизитор Хакс подошел вплотную к Гауберманну, - а теперь исчезните с глаз моих и не оскорбляйте эти священные залы своим присутствием.  
Гектор Хакс, итак отличавшийся высоким ростом, в своей искусно сделанной силовой броне не сильно уступал в размерах Адептус Астартес. Из-за такой внушительности, казалось, что Хакс вдвое больше толстяка Гауберманна. Давясь своим гневом, ”Хряк” чуть было не отдал команду своим фанатикам вступиться за его честь. Но оказалось, что на стороне Хакса тоже были подчиненные. Четверо крестоносцев одновременно достали и включили свои силовые мечи. Их примеру последовали я и Ильянир. Инквизитор Хакс не стал доставать свой психосиловой меч паттерна ”Немезида”, что был в его руках невероятно грозным оружием.   
Развернувшись, багровея от неописуемой злости, Гауберманн направился со свитой к одному из лифтов. Когда двери закрылись, и толстяк со свитой начали спуск, мы дружно и искренне рассмеялись. Переведя дух, я пожал руку Хакса, а Ильянир совершила невероятно грациозный реверанс, изящно убирая свой меч в ножны, чем удивила и меня и Гектора.  
\- Зря ты его дразнишь, - прогрохотал Хакс.  
\- Он в этом плане абсолютно безобиден. Спланировать какое-то покушение, я вас умоляю! Он вообще попал на эту должность только благодаря протекции и огромным взяткам кардинала Иннокентия Октовиноруса.  
\- К сожалению, те, кому пришли эти взятки, потом скончались, слишком быстро, на мой взгляд.  
\- Самое интересное, что они не были ярыми монодоминантами. Тем более инквизитор Саргон. Его можно было даже заподозрить в радикализме. Жаль ни лорд-инквизитор, ни Верховный Совет не выдвигают требований по решению множества вопросов, связанных с тем конклавом.  
\- А ты не думал, что все это замалчивается намеренно? - сказал Хакс, жестом велев своим подчиненным, спускаться вниз и ждать его там, - Что все это могло быть сделано специально. Тайно устранить дурную кровь, в лице тех заговорщиков, а такого большого взяточника, как кардинал, держать на крючке, имея его марионетку всегда на прицеле и на прослушке.  
\- Это вполне рабочая и возможная версия, - задумчиво ответил я, - никогда сильно над этим не размышлял, не моя это юрисдикция. Пусть подобными делами занимаются Ордо Еретикус.  
\- Я вас недолго провожу. Нужно кое-что обсудить.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнув в ответ, я начал подниматься вслед за Хаксом по высокой лестнице.  
\- Меня посетили видения, - Сказал мой собеседник спустя несколько минут подъема в полном молчании, - во время перелета в варпе. Правдивость подобных откровений сомнительна, но все же ты должен знать.  
\- Судя по вашему тону, вести явно мрачные.  
\- Да. Мой старый враг снова готовится излить свою скверну из Вопящего Вихря в Империум.  
\- Тот который зовется Л…?  
\- Не называй имя подобных сущностей вслух, привлечешь их внимание! Да, он взял себе имя в честь одного из мифических богов Древней Терры.  
\- Если сказанное вами правда, то это весьма скверные новости.  
\- Я тебя предупредил. Да пребудет с тобой Бог-Император, и да присмотрит он за тобой, и да поможет во всех твоих начинаниях, - сотворив знамение аквилы, Хакс развернулся и начал спускаться обратно в зал.  
Проводив взглядом могучую фигуру инквизитора, я посмотрел на Ильянир. Эльдарка изобразила на своем лице лишь отрешенность и безразличие.  
\- Надо будет раздобыть один из Эбеновых Молотов. Раз уж пришли такие вести. Лучше псайкеров с демонами, конечно, никто не справиться, но с такими прелестными вещицами, можно хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать.  
\- Что такого особенного в этом молоте? - изогнув бровь, спросила эльдарка.  
\- Он работает, как невероятно мощный нуль жезл, а по мощи удара он не хуже громового молота.  
\- Ха! - презрительно фыркнула Ильянир, - Подобное оружие воплощает в себе всё ваше варварское представление о бое. Надежду на один хороший и сильный удар. Будто бы цель будет стоять смирно и не двигаться, ожидая пока ее прихлопнут, как букашку! - закончила она свою тираду гримасой презрения.  
До ворот резиденции председателя конклава Ордо Ксенос мы шли в полном молчании. Сказанное инквизитором Хаксом действительно печалило. По слухам, а также обрывочным данным, именно этот заклятый враг был виновен в, так называемом, ”Схлапывании Челюстей” - бедствии, что слило два варп шторма в один и отрезало колонии Вольных Торговцев в Пространстве Коронус, что граничило с Каликсидой. По необъяснимым причинам, это бедствие прекратилось столь же неожиданно, как и началось, но все равно успело захватить с собой миллионы жизней.  
Остановившись перед дверьми, сделанными из древесины живых деревьев с мира смерти Кленов III, я задумался.  
”Как-то это все неспроста. Словно бы у судьбы есть где-то целый мешок неприятностей, припрятанный именно для таких дней. Дождавшись нужного, она вытряхивает до последней соринки весь мешок. Хотя, если подумать, то силы варпа имеют прямое отношение к судьбе, точнее, одна из этих сил. Следуя словам того же Гектора, главное помнить, что решающий вклад в свою судьбу делаешь ты сам.” Ильянир пихнула меня локтем в бок, выводя из раздумий. Оглянувшись на нее, я увидел раздраженно-нетерпеливое выражение лица с примесью явной скуки, хотя мог и ошибаться. Эмоции эльдар столь многогранны и сложны, что пообщавшись с конкретным представителем продолжительное время, можно понять, что он или она хочет тебе сказать одним лишь выражением лица.  
Решив не заставлять начальство ждать, я постучал дверным кольцом, выполненным в виде золотой головы льва, что держал солнечный диск в зубах. Несмотря на всю кажущуюся архаичность, в этой процедуре был определенный смысл. Датчики внутри двери обсчитывали мои удары, отпечатки пальцев, определяли по множеству параметров свой я или чужой. Спустя пару секунд после стука, они с жутким скрипом начали открываться. Толщина этих дверей могла сравниться с толщиной гермозатворов в каком-нибудь штабном бункере Имперской Гвардии, да и по прочности они не сильно им уступали.  
В помещении за дверьми была почти кромешная темнота, освещалась она лишь камином, в котором горели дрова из целебной, ароматической древесины все с того же мира смерти. Стоимость подобной лечебной процедуры была примерно равна месячному доходу нескольких миллионов жителей нижних уровней Сибеллуса. Ильянир, войдя за мной внутрь огромного кабинета, с наслаждением вдохнула дым.  
\- Я знал, что Ваш тонкий нюх уж точно оценит подобное, - хриплым голосом сказал на эльдарском председатель конклава. Он сидел к нам спиной в гигантском кресле, так, что его совсем не было видно.  
\- Несомненно. Этот аромат чарующий и прекрасный, словно вкус эманаций боли от первого убийства, - ответила ему Ильянир на своем родном языке.  
\- Ох уж эти комморитские аналогии, - инквизитор хрипло рассмеялся, - Генри, вся информация на планшете. Стандартная процедура. Пять минут на изучение, затем информация сотрется.  
\- Слушаюсь, милорд.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Лорд-инквизитор ждет результатов. Так что не подведи меня  
\- Не подведу, - взяв планшет со стола, я развернулся и начал спускаться обратно в этот город полный грязи, зла и порока.


	3. Пан-Юдициум / Pan Judicium

Пока мы спускались обратно в Залы Истины, Ильянир шла с закрытыми глазами словно бы снова и снова представляла аромат, что наполнял кабинет на самом верху башни.  
\- Он такой замечательный и необычный, - возбужденно прошептала Ильянир.  
\- Думаю, в твоем случае делает его более замечательным то, сколько людей погибло, пытаясь достать подобную древесину, - криво ухмыльнувшись ответил я, вспоминая отчеты о том мире смерти.  
\- Вполне возможно, - промурлыкала Ильянир, - куда дальше?  
\- Пан-Юдициум. В штаб арбитров в Сибеллусе.  
\- Ооо, как замечательно. Эти бесконечные очереди. Муки ожидания в попытках добиться эфемерной справедливости.  
\- Да это все он, - кивнул я, - Будь я обычным гражданином Империума, я бы ненавидел это место. Хотя наверное генерал-губернатор ненавидит его сильнее всех на Сцинтилле. Ибо сильнее всех под него копают эти доблестные трудяги.  
\- Вижу на тебя этот аромат тоже подействовал хорошо! Ты прямо стал поэтом. - хихикнула эльдарка.  
Сильно поднявшееся настроение Ильянир могло быть, как очень хорошим подспорьем в расследовании, так и большой помехой. Главное было напоминать ей о нашей цели. Башню конклава мы покинули довольно быстро. В Залах Истины было пусто и Ильянир даже позволила себе пару завораживающих танцевальных па. Танцевала эльдарка великолепно. Жаль, что в том магическом калейдоскопе движений я никак не мог быть ей партнером. Высокие грациозные прыжки, переходящие в полу фуэте, а затем вообще в стремительные, ритмичные подобия балетного адажио. Следить за таким танцем - это словно наблюдать за падением капли дождя, что сталкивается с соседними, резко меняя свое направление, но идет в такт некой таинственной мелодии, слышимой лишь танцору. Ильянир остановила свой танец прямо у открытых дверей. В лифте стояла очень знакомая мне фигура. От вида ее зеленых глаз у меня кольнуло сердце, но я лишь учтиво улыбнулся и поклонился.  
Александра не заметила моего приветствия. Она смотрела на Ильянир. Если убрать различия между эльдаром и человеком, две женщины были бы невероятно похожи друг на друга. Ильянир была значительно выше Александры, но это не отменяло такого невероятного сходства. Прославленный инквизитор Ордо Еретикус была одета в кожаную броню с плащом. За спиной виднелся ее любимый болтер модели “Обвинитель”. К бедру был приторочен силовой кол, самое грозное оружие против любого псайкера, но никто за пределами Ордо Еретикус еще не смог его получить.  
\- Приветствуя тебя. С радостью бы побеседовал, но нам нужно торопиться.  
\- Так это правда. Я думала это лишь слухи, - прошептала Александра, - И пусть с тобою прибудет милость Императора. - холодно ответила моя бывшая любовь.  
\- И да вас обойдут ножи Комморрага. - ответила ей на эльдарском Ильянир, ехидно улыбнувшись.  
Мысленно выругавшись, я вынужден был встать между двумя женщинами, иначе все это могло обернуться кровопролитием.  
\- Мы торопимся, Ильянир сказала лишь пожелания удачи.  
\- Чего ты спешишь так сбежать от меня, будто я твой самый большой страх, - презрительно сказала Александра, - я владею эльдарским на достаточном уровне, чтобы понять, что этот ксенос мне сказал. - несмотря на сказанное, она все же уступила нам дорогу и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону лестницы, ведущей в башню Ордо Еретикус.  
Зайдя в лифт и дождавшись пока мощные двери закроются, я шумно выдохнул и произнес:  
\- Могло бы быть и хуже? - эльдарка кивнула, соглашаясь, и посмотрела на меня с насмешливо-ехидным выражением лица.  
\- Ты боишься ее. - глаза Ильянир сверкнули, словно у хищника, что почуял слабость жертвы.  
\- Нет... Нет, я перед ней виноват. Это гораздо хуже.  
Эльдарка погладила меня рукой по щеке и запечатлела на моих губах краткий поцелуй:  
\- Ты мой. Никто не посмеет у меня отобрать тебя. - сказав это, она надела респиратор и вышла в открывшиеся двери лифта.  
Наш трайк уже был готов к выезду, и Ильянир придирчиво рассматривала его. Техно-савант терпеливо ждал окончания священной для него процедуры, не зная, что позволяет свершится техноереси. Окончательный осмотр имперской техники проводил ксенос. Многие магосы Латэ могли бы устроить на меня охоту или хотя бы попытались осложнить мне жизнь узнав о таком богохульстве, но, к счастью для меня, техно-саванта не интересовала личность Ильянир.  
\- Ну что, поехали. Ты помнишь дорогу? - эльдарка вместо ответа кивнула и нажала педаль газа, устремив нас навстречу выезду из Трехрогого Дворца.  
Пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о встрече с Александрой, я начал осматривать город со стороны. Как и практически во всех имперских ульях, в улье Сибеллус представлено невообразимое скопление архитектурных форм. Бессчетные поколения добавляли свои собственные украшения, и все доступные поверхности кишат различной лепниной, фресками, колоннами и мозаиками. Шпили улья представляют собой мешанину сверкающих чудес архитектурной мысли, тогда как середина улья, а тем более подулей, состоят из давно обрушившихся статуй и заброшенных храмов богатству и власти. Обитатели среднего улья живут в шатких многоквартирных домах, скрытых под оболочками из великих поместий и базилик, и каждый день устало тащатся на работу по аллеям из упавших статуй, либо по узким и темным техническим коридорам внутреннего улья. В подулье живут в лачугах, обустроенных в выдолбленных глазах огромных каменных голов или сгрудившихся вокруг сломанных колон обрушившихся храмов.  
В давно рухнувшей статуе Голгенны Анжуйского, лорда-милитанта, что захватил в тридцать девятом миллениуме Каликсиду, говорят жило почти сто тысяч человек. Настолько массивна она была и столь многочисленны были технические проходы, что должны были обеспечивать работу маяка, что светил из глаз статуи.  
Маяк должен был обеспечивать проход многочисленных кораблей в огромный порт Сибеллуса. Теперь же проход, сквозь гранитные скалы в сезон штормов, обеспечивается множеством маяков по-меньше. Тем временем, наш трайк выехал на ту часть магистрали, что вела на Площадь Правосудия.  
Пан-Юдициум - здание, гарантирующее, что об Арбитрес всегда будут помнить правители Каликсиды. Рядом с этим знаковым местом одним из первых эдиктов лорда-маршала было запрещено строить новые здания, чтобы не заслонять обзор. Из Светлого Дворца, резиденции генерал-губернатора в шпиле, прекрасно видно этот грязно-белый овал. Первый лорд-маршал даже настоял, чтобы в некоторых местах улья были поставлены зеркала, дабы в каждом окне Светлого Дворца виднелось здание дворца правосудия. Словно бельмо на глазу проклятого старика.  
Ильянир свернула с магистрали и начала подниматься по спиральной трассе вверх, минуя моногочисленные жилые блоки. Уже здесь была видна кажущаяся бесконечной линия жалобщиков, что надеялись на суровое имперское правосудие. Постоянная очередь просителей, сжимающих в руках свитки и письма, которые они надеются вручить судье, потоком движется из арки дверного проема здания. Большинство из них приходит в уныние и уходит всего лишь после нескольких дней ожидания. Некоторые, особенно эмиссары богатых либо просто больших семей, достаточно влиятельных, чтобы позволить себе такое, состоят в группе сменяющих друг друга людей, которые держат место в очереди по мере того, как она продвигается вперед. Самые удачливые и настойчивые пробиваются в зал и поднимаются по лестнице, чтобы столпиться под полукруглыми балконами и выкрикивать свои просьбы в сторону бесстрастных судей и размахивать свитками над головами. Большинство просителей просто вышвырнут наружу из-за какой-то пустяковой ошибки в протоколе, о которой они даже не знали, да и не могли знать.  
Проходя мимо кажущейся живой толпы, Ильянир чувствовала их мучения. Да они были слабы, но количество ожидающих возможности ощутить на себе суровый взор судьи казалось бесконечным. Многочисленные продавцы еды и спальных принадлежностей сновали туда сюда, предлагая свой товар. Кто-то даже катал с собой тележку с матрацами, дабы ожидающие могли ночевать прямо здесь. Один мальчонка, с большим заспинным коробом полным какой-то снеди, подбежал к Ильянир:  
\- Высокая госпожа, возьмите запеченного угря, вам точно понравится. Только сегодня выловил, честно-пречестно, - кто-то из толпы хотел было шыкнуть на мальца, чтобы тот не мешал знатной даме. Одежда Ильянир, даже при всей своей неприметности, выглядела шикарными одеяниями на фоне роб клерков и одежд рабочих.  
К моему удивлению, Ильянир остановилась, смерила мальчонку взглядом, что едва доставал ей до талии ростом, и присела на корточки, чтобы посмотреть ему глаза в глаза. Находчивый продавец, когда увидел слегка светящиеся глаза Ильянир, аж икнул от испуга.  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, один, - произнесла на готике эльдарка и достала из кармана плаща монетку. Мальчонка неуверенно взял золотой, за который можно было купить все содержимое его нехитрого короба несколько раз, и протянул Ильянир три лакомства. Ухмыльнувшись, эльдарка взяла одного угря и встав в полный рост, поравнялась со мной.  
\- Эта атмосфера поистине странно на тебя действует. - заметил я.  
\- Возможно, все вместе. Атмосфера, чудный запах в башне, - моя спутница быстрым движением сняла респиратор и буквально за миг обглодала угря, - слегка пережарен. - вынесла она вердикт кулинарным способностям продавца.  
\- Я, если честно, подумал сначала, что ты примеряешься к мальцу с целью потом его отыскать, зажарить и подать к столу. - шепотом произнес я, зная, что чуткий слух эльдарки услышит даже это.  
\- Хватит с тебя мяса фиррского кота. - хмыкнула Ильянир.  
\- Оно едва не стало для меня последним блюдом! - возмущенно прошептал я, - В нем яда больше чем во всех речах Конклава за сотню лет. - о той трапезе мне незамедлительно напомнила легкая изжога.  
\- Просто кто-то не умеет готовить подобные деликатесы, - по глазам моей спутницы было видно, что она ехидно ухмыляется, - а я смогла. Ты же все еще жив!  
Вместо ответа я лишь глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что подобное препирательство ни к чему не приведет.  
В отличии от множества просителей, что стояли у входа, слуги ордосов могли обойти здание по кругу и зайти с заднего, служебного хода. Инсигния инквизитора и здесь была универсальным ключом и способом войти.  
Тайная дверь, что должна была быть неприметной, теперь выделялась затертыми краями. Подойдя к скрытому видоискателю, я продемонстрировал инсигнию. Обмен кодами доступа длился краткое мгновение. Дверь открылась с легким скрипом, за ней располагался небольшой, плохо освещенный проход, в котором можно было идти лишь по одному. Ильянир едва не цепляла верхом шляпы потолок. К счастью идти было недолго. Выход вел внутрь одного из залов Коллегии Судей, что был давно заброшен. Говорят, один из обвиняемых пронес внутри себя бомбу и устроил взрыв посреди судебного заседания. В последнее слабо верилось, но следы разрушения в помпезно обставленном помещении были все еще заметны. Наш путь внутри огромного здания лежал в отдел арбитрата по надзору за конфискованным товаром. Стараясь обходить людные коридоры и залы, мы вскоре оказались у нужного кабинета.   
Дверь, выполненная из дорогих пород дерева, несла на себе следы времени, как и бронзовая ручка, что от частого открывания выглядела словно золотая. Внутри было множество конторских кабинок с когитаторами, за которыми сидели ищейки-следователи. Составляли отчеты, проверяли базы жителей, просматривали новостные сводки и даже шерстили местный интранет с подложных профилей, надеясь выйти на возможных скупщиков украденного товара или на самих продавцов.  
Нам навстречу вышел высокий, лысый мужчина в возрасте с ухоженными, седыми усами. Форма арбитрес сидела на нем, как влитая. Судья был горд носить свою форму о чем красноречиво говорило выражение его сурового лица.  
\- Пройдемте. - вместо приветствия пробасил встречающий.  
Отдельный кабинет судьи был обставлен различными шкафами и тумбами. В одном из шкафов ровными рядами стояло полное собрание Лекс Империалис в дорогой, кожаной обложке с золотистым тиснением. В других располагались огромные папки с текущими делами, а также с уже вынесенными решениями.  
\- Приветствую. Я Генри Арчертон. Ордо Ксенос.  
\- Я получил ваш запрос. Реджинальд Баксли, - протянул мне руку для знакомства судья, - а Ваша спутница? - окинув взглядом фигуру, стоящую позади меня, судья нервно пожевал усы.  
\- Моя спутница сейчас не так важна как то, что случилось в ваших хранилищах. Хотелось бы узнать все подробности.  
\- Ну чтож, - сказал арбитр, - контейнер с конфискатом доставили три дня назад. Осмотр содержимого был проведен лишь поверхностный. Установив ксенопроисхождение объекта, мы сразу же выписали ордер на изъятие. Ввиду перегруженности отдела экспертиз анализ находок должен был быть назначен на следующей неделе.  
\- Почему вы сразу же не оповестили Ордос о находке. Отчет о краже со склада, мы получили одновременно с отчетом о находке ксеноартефакта.  
\- К сожалению, загруженность отдела не позволила довести сведения до Инквизиции вовремя. - арбитр не подавал виду, но я чувствовал, что тот был не очень честен со мной.  
Вместо ответа я подошел к шкафу с собранием законов и взял по памяти нужный том. Открыв массивную книгу я, просмотрев оглавление, нашел нужную страницу и зачитал:  
\- “...Согласно этому положению доклад вышестоящему арбитру либо иному командованию о происшествии уровня Сигма является наивысшим приоритетом. Форма доклада значения не имеет. Допускается также фиксируемая для отчета вокс передача по шифрованному, защищенному каналу.” Надеюсь мне не нужно открывать тридцать четвертый том и зачитывать об уровнях происшествий и способах их определения.  
\- Нет...сэр. Я могу лишь сказать, что…  
\- Это не так важно. У кого был изъят контейнер?  
\- Родрик Рейвенсвуд.  
\- Ооо...Тогда понятно. Сколько он вам заплатил?  
\- Да как вы…  
\- Следите за языком... Чтож мне с вами делать. Портить такой послужной список, таким промахом, - я подошел к пикту поставленному в рамку, простую, но судя по всему, сделанную своими руками. На снимке были молодой арбитр рядом с женой и двумя парнями примерно двенадцати и четырнадцати лет. - Ваша семья?  
\- Да.  
\- Вам осталось до почетной отставки всего лишь два года. Им уже должно быть почти по тридцать каждому. Болезнь, травма?  
\- При перелете с Сефериса Секундус отсек попал под разгерметизацию. Сбой в работе шлюза. Компрессионные переломы и почти полная потеря подвижности. При живом разуме. Он стойкий, но даже у железа есть предел прочности.  
\- Понимаю. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Впредь не допускайте подобных ошибок. Инквизиция не всегда высылает тех, кто умеет прощать слабость слуг Империума. Для проформы, нужно осмотреть помещение склада.  
\- Пойдемте за мной. - произнес судья. За все время допроса ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Было видно, что он готов был принять смерть от моих рук прямо в этом кабинете.  
Арбитр проводил нас в здание склада, что располагалось на одном из “подземных” этажей. Ильянир не отрываясь смотрела на судью, пока лифт вез нас на нужный уровень. В таких местах ее паранойя обострялась до предела, и она воспринимала каждого встречного, как возможного врага. Хранилище встретило нас пустым залом и огромной дырой в стене, ведущей вглубь гниющих внутренностей улья. Запах, идущий из технических тоннелей, был действительно похож на запах разложения.  
\- Почти пять метров рокрита! - произнес я, присвистнув. - Судя по-всему, мельты, но не обычные.  
\- Да, возможно, вы правы. - ответил судья.  
\- А “Тарантулы”? - указал я рукой на одну из болтерных автоматических турелей, что замерли в углах зала.  
\- Обесточены. Кто-то пробил крак зарядом силовые линии пятью этажами выше.  
\- Впечатляет! - я взял инфопланшет и сделал несколько фотографий на встроенный в него пиктограф.  
\- Что вы будете делать? - спросил у меня судья. Голос его был абсолютно спокоен, словно бы он уже смирился со своей судьбой.  
\- Вы подадите прошение о досрочной отставке, а также номер индивидуального удостоверения личности вашего сына. Я переведу достаточные средства для проведения аугментации. Затем, я, возможно, свяжусь с вами, позже.  
\- Слушаюсь… благодарю за понимание.  
\- Не стоит. Мы возвращаемся.  
Обратная дорога не заняла у нас много времени. Все встреченные нами арбитры были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы отвлекаться на нас. Ильянир позволила себе немного расслабиться, только когда мы вышли через потайную дверь.  
\- Ненавижу это здание. - прошипела эльдарка.  
\- О, узнаю мою прекрасную воительницу, - ответил ей я, доставая пульт дальнего вокса.  
\- С кем ты будешь связываться?  
\- С Родриком. Это его рук дело. Точнее, частично его. Нам нужна будет “Аквила”. Его корабль сейчас на орбите Сцинтиллы. Слетаем, навестим ловкача.  
\- Я опять тебе буду нужна для отвлечения внимания? - фыркнула Ильянир.  
\- А то! - сказал я, подняв кверху указательный палец, - он слишком хорошо лжет, а ты будешь мешать ему сосредоточиться.  
\- Как там говоришь назывался его крейсер?  
\- “Непоколебимая Уверенность”.  
Ильянир, услышав это название, чуть было не рассмеялась во весь голос. Очередь просителей уже осталась позади и эльдарка, едва сдерживая приступы хохота, запрыгнула на место водителя нашего трайка. Только когда рокот мотора заглушил все остальные звуки, Ильянир позволила себе рассмеяться.  
Нас ждала “Непоколебимая Уверенность” и ее хозяин.


	4. Поединок харизмы и дедукции / Duel of charisma and deduction

Трицикл под управлением Ильянир мчал по верхнему ярусу магистрали, обгоняя редкие лимузины. Я проводил взглядом, неизвестно как оказавшийся в таком районе, "репрессор". Парковка у одной из многочисленных площадок для Аквил пустовала, на такой высоте это не было чем-то необычным. Редко кто ездил сюда на личном транспорте. Мы оставили трицикл в одном из парковочных коробов, что получив мой отпечаток, тут уже захлопнулся и погрузился внутрь пола. Стоило только механизму довольно лязгнуть, подтверждая блокировку, как Ильянир подняла руку в жесте, означающем, что она слышит что-то подозрительное. Эльдарка по привычке шла чуть впереди меня. Я прислушался, но мой слух не улавливал ничего странного. Моя спутница жестом велела мне вести себя естественно и даже начала разговор:  
\- Что ты намереваешься узнать от нашего гостеприимного знакомого?  
\- Лишь небольшой пустяк, какова его роль во всем этом, - во время моих слов, Ильянир положила руку на эфес меча и нарочито громко стукнула каблуком по полу, чтобы заглушить звук выезжающего из ножен клинка.  
\- Возможно, в этот раз его выбор амасека и закуски к нему будет более удачным, - непринужденно промурлыкала Ильянир, сворачивая в сторону лестницы ведущей на площадку. Глаза эльдарки недобро сверкнули, когда она увидела, что Аквилы на ней нету. - Видимо мы не являемся такими уж желанными гостями.  
Словно в подтверждение ее слов сразу несколько двигателей пиломечей хищно взревели, а их владельцы устремились в сторону эльдарки. Нападавших было пятеро. Двое выскочили из пустого парковочного короба ко мне, а трое собрались напасть на Ильянир.  
Размах первого нападающего эльдарка встретила блоком и незамедлительной контратакой, что могла лишить убийцу рук если бы это был обычный бандит с подулья, а не опытный наемник. К счастью для моей спутницы, мощное силовое поле ее клинка перерубило полотно пиломеча, и тот начал беззубо жевать воздух, прокручиваясь вхолостую. Воспользовавшись замешательством убийцы Ильянир лягнула его ногой в живот.   
После этого эльдарке тут же пришлось наклониться чтобы избежать удара, который грозился отрубить ей голову. Заведя ногу, которой она только что пнула первого нападавшего, назад она, встав на вертикальный шпагат, отбила следующий выпад убийцы и, развернувшись на носочке, обрушила ее ударом в пах третьему нападающему. От силы удара сапога, укрепленного пласталевой пластиной, неудачливый ассассин подлетел на несколько сантиметров. Я невольно поежился от увиденного. К сожалению, наблюдать за образцовым поединком в исполнении Ильянир, мне помешали мои соперники.   
Неплохие навыки ближнего боя были дополнены еще и боевыми наркотиками, окрасившими их глаза сеткой вздувшихся сосудов и ускорившими рефлексы. Яростный натиск на меня закончился лишь быстро пришедшими в негодность пиломечами. От столкновений с силовым полем моего меча плавились и режущая лента, усеянная зубьями, и сам короб. Тренировки с Ильянир отточили мою реакцию и навыки, парировать их атаки было для меня делом обыденным. Подобные нападения были лишены искусности и мастерства, они лишь грубая калька чего-то более умелого и возвышенного. ”Нападающих готовил один и тот же учитель!”  
Осознав это, я прошептал:  
\- С Вами нужно заканчивать.  
Перерубив пиломеч неудавшегося ассассина, я вонзил ему в глотку свой клинок. Запах жареной плоти ударил мне в нос вместе с мечом, оставшегося в живых убийцы, спешащего отомстить за своего товарища. Он использовал свое оружие, как дубину после того, как его полотно вышло из строя. Увернувшись от удара, я вскрыл ему на отходе живот резким, диагональным ударом. Казалось, что противник даже не замечает боли, столь сильно было наркотическое опьянение. Дернувшись в мою сторону, он не заметил клинка Ильянир, что уже летел перечеркнуть его шею. Лицо моей спутницы выражало недовольство.  
\- Ты должен был управиться быстрее, - раздраженно проговорила эльдарка.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто это ты направила их сюда, чтобы проверить мои навыки, - вместо ответа Ильянир лишь хищно ухмыльнулась, - твое испытание было бы куда более изящным и смертоносным, - фыркнул в ответ я.  
\- Пойдем, один из нападавших не успел попасть под влияние наркотика, - Ильянир устремилась в сторону единственного выжившего, который все еще держался за пах.  
Ударом ноги она пресекла его попытку встать и поставила ногу ему на шею так, что высокий каблук начал давить на кадык.  
\- Скажи нам, кто тебя направил? - промурлыкала эльдарка. В ее голосе становилось все больше томных, страстных ноток. Она начинала потихоньку пресыщаться страданиями.  
\- Барон Фальвик... - прохрипел неудачливый убийца.  
\- Ложь, - перебил его я, - у него есть ко мне претензии и сильная неприязнь, но он слишком труслив и слишком печется за свою напомаженную задницу, чтобы организовывать подобное.  
\- Нам сказали… что заказ от него.  
\- Кто сказал? - Ильянир сильнее надавила каблуком на кадык и кончиком клинка начала вырезать на теле нападавшего какое-то ругательство.  
\- Ааах… - простонал допрашиваемый, - фигура в плаще и респираторе... по виду... невысокий мужчина… сказала, что от барона.  
\- Ильянир, остановись, - скомандовал я своей спутнице. - Откуда вы узнали, что мы будем здесь?  
\- Мы… следили за вами. Вам нужно было наверх, здесь была самая близкая площадка.  
\- Как вы попали быстрее нас сюда? Стоп... один из лимузинов!  
\- Ах ты... умный ублюдок! - прохрипел убийца. В ответ на его слова Ильянир надавила на его горло с такой силой, что хрип превратился в судорожные вдохи утопающего.  
\- Надо будет проверить чей это был лимузин. У него должен быть идентификационный номер. Кончай его, - обратился я к Ильянир, - мы можем проверить это потом.  
Эльдарка рассекла надвое голову убийцы и с довольной улыбкой пошла в сторону площадки, где нас ждала только что приземлившаяся Аквила.  
Взобравшись внутрь транспорта по трапу, я с облегчением уселся на роскошные диваны. Транспорт явно был отправлен Родриком лично. Эта модель предназначалась для элитных гостей его корабля.  
\- Судя по всему наш знакомый решил заранее задобрить нежданных гостей, - хмыкнул я, указывая на ведро со льдом, в котором стояла бутылка невероятно дорогого амасека.  
\- В иной момент я бы возможно распробовала это угощение, - Ильянир подошла к прикрепленному к полу столу и провела кончиком ногтя по горлышку бутылки, так будто перерезала его, - но сейчас мне больше по нраву будет наслаждение тобой.  
В ответ я лишь ухмыльнулся, эльдарка сняла шляпу и кинула ее мне на лицо, закрывая обзор. Я машинально скинул ее, а комморитка была уже прямо за ней и смотрела на меня немигающим взглядом своих светящихся, красных глаз.  
\- Эрнак’секхуа каэль’нонир, - прошептала эльдарка горячим дыханием мне на ухо.  
\- Нам лететь больше часа, думаю тебе хватит времени, - сказал я, поцелуем убрав капли крови с ее шеи.  
Через интерком Аквилы я приказал пилоту взлетать, что он немедленно и сделал. Гасители инерции сделали взлет и разгон невероятно плавными, словно бы мы плыли на лодке по течению широкой, но полноводной реки. Страсть Ильянир была подобна пламени, что грозит поглотить без остатка и не оставить даже пепла. Эмоции эльдарки требовали выхода, и я здесь был единственным источником, которым она могла воспользоваться.  
К концу полета я чувствовал себя изможденным, а Ильянир лишь слегка приглушила свою жажду.  
Мне пришлось попросить мою спутницу остановится. Табло интеркома показывало, что лететь оставалось всего несколько минут. Представать перед хозяином крейсера со спущенными штанами, не входило в мои планы.  
Выражая недовольство просьбой, Ильянир вцепилась зубами в мою шею, а коготками в спину. Ей хотелось сделать мне больно, но она мастерски балансировала на грани дозволенного. Движения эльдарки стали яростными и напористыми, словно она хотела победить меня в этом поединке. Ильянир хотела, еще раз дойти до пика наслаждения и всеми силами приближалась к вершине. Громкий вскрик огласил небольшое помещение. За ним последовал поток ругательств на диалекте друкари. Эльдарка обмякла и прижалась ко мне, переводя дыхание. Кристаллы пота на ее лбу светились в полумраке роскошного салона.  
\- Надеюсь…ты довольна, - едва смог выдавить из себя я.  
Вместо ответа Ильянир поцеловала меня. Найдя рукой скинутую блузку, она отстранилась и, довольно улыбнувшись, начала натягивать на себя разбросанную по салону одежду. К счастью для себя, я отделался лишь сильным синяком от укуса на шее и ссадинами на спине. Зная, что Родрик примет нас в ангаре на верхних палубах, я произнес:  
\- Можешь не беспокоиться по поводу маскировки, там, где нас собирается принимать Родрик, лишних людей нет.  
\- Может мне тогда пойти совсем голой? - игриво спросила Ильянир. Неожиданно для себя я почувствовал укол ревности.  
\- Думаю, Родрик не заслужил подобной милости с твоей стороны.  
В ответ эльдарка лишь обиженно надула губы. Жест, который она подсмотрела у девиц из публичных домов с низов улья, был уморительно смешон в своей неестественности, но я сдержался. Эльдарка была, как минимум, втрое старше меня, но психологический возраст был в районе людских двадцати четырех лет.  
Посадочный трап открылся. Пилот доставил нас в личный ангар Родрика. Флагман этого молодого наследника знаменитой в Каликсиде династии вольных торговцев имел множество секретов.  
Капитан корабля решил самолично засвидетельствовать почтение своим гостям. Своим нарядом он подражал форме старших офицеров Имперского Флота, а точнее, Солар Адмиралу, до которого, если верить легендам, дослужился его далекий предок, основатель рода. Родрик Рейвенсвуд был высок, красив и статен. Темные волосы цвета воронового крыла создавали очень необычное сочетание с голубыми глазами. Надо ли говорить, что с такой внешностью он был заядлым серцеедом.  
\- Приветствую, Инквизитор, миледи, - Родрик отвесил поклон мне и моей спутнице.  
\- Онкишэ таисс, - пропела приветствие на эльдарском Ильянир и сделала грациозный реверанс. Затем она распустила заплетенные в косу волосы, которые огненным каскадом упали на ее плечи.  
\- Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, - ответил я и подошел пожать ему руку.  
\- Да, несомненно доброе, но ничего нельзя испортить хорошим ужином, не так ли, - ответил мне Родрик и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Мы с радостью бы приняли это приглашение…но все же чуть позже, дела...  
\- Но сперва выпьем этого замечательного амасека, - перебила меня Ильянир, показывая бутылку, что была в аквиле в качестве угощения.  
Если в планы Родрика и входило отравить нас этим напитком, то ни одна эмоция на его лице не указала на это.  
\- Да, конечно, непременно испробуем, это же насыщенный Альтийский амасек, между прочим, - поднял капитан назидательно палец, - это почти столетняя выдержка.  
\- Оу, я польщена, - Ильянир обворожительно улыбнулась ему словно заправская светская львица. Воистину, умение удивлять, было неотделимо от ее сути. - такие дорогие подарки, будто бы вы стараетесь задобрить нас.  
Родрик удивленно посмотрел на мою спутницу, но быстро собрался с мыслями и, сделав немного обиженное выражение лица, ответил:  
\- Что вы, нет, совсем нет. Это лишь знаки внимания и уважения. Негоже вам стоять в ангаре, пройдемте же в мой кабинет, обсудим интересующие вас дела.  
Хозяин корабля явно был сбит с толку тем, что первую скрипку в разговоре с ним играла Ильянир, а я лишь внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией и молчал.  
Пока мы шли по роскошным коридорам верхних палуб ”Непоколебимой Уверенности”, Ильянир все пыталась пошатнуть эту самую уверенность в хозяине корабля. Новые трофеи, что украшали галерею меня ничуть не интересовали. Я смотрел сквозь огромные глассталевые окна на Сцинтиллу, что купалась в лучах звезды.   
Когда мы дошли до ворот его личного кабинета, то я заметил, что у них стоит удвоенная охрана. Богато украшенная панцирная броня личной гвардии, впечатляла, равно как и комби-плазмы, что они держали в руках.  
Зайдя в кабинет, мы оказались в громадном помещении, что совмещало в себе библиотеку, столовую, рабочий кабинет, спальню и много чего еще. Планировка сего чудного интерьера могла меняться по щелчку пальцев его хозяина, создавая необходимое уединение комфорта и уюта небольшой библиотеки с камином, или же наоборот пышность гигантской, бальной залы. В иных случаях эта комната становилась лабиринтом-ловушкой для непрошенных гостей, опять же, все по щелчку пальца, аугментированного пальца.  
Дойдя до середины залы, Родрик трижды щелкнул пальцами и из пола начали появляться новые стены, образуя необходимый ему рабочий кабинет. Указав вежливо мне и моей спутнице на два кресла перед его столом, он сам пошел за бокалами для амасека. Ильянир поставила бутыль с драгоценным напитком на стол и села в кресло, закинув длинные ноги на подлокотник.  
Родрик достал три хрустальных фужера, открыл бутылку с амасеком и словно бы запнулся о взгляд эльдарки. Взгляд хищника, который очень хочет поиграть со своей жертвой. Разлив амасек, вольный торговец сел за свое кресло и посмотрел наконец на меня.  
\- Ну, а теперь переходим к главному, я так понимаю, - произнес радушный хозяин, резко меняясь в лице.  
\- Да… что было в том контейнере?  
\- Каком контейнере? - думал было удивиться Родрик.  
\- Который у тебя изъяли Арбитрес.  
\- Ах, все же этот контейнер, - хозяин корабля сделал вид, что только что вспомнил, - я то думал это дружеский визит и ты просто рад меня видеть.  
\- Да, рад, тебя не было на Сцинтилле почти год, но не уходи от вопроса. Меня интересует контейнер.  
\- Эх...я не знаю, что там было…  
Эти слова повисли в воздухе, вызвав неудобное замешательство.  
\- Ты не знал, что это такое и все равно притащил в пространство Империума ксеноартефакт? - возмутился я.  
\- Надеялся, что доблестные Ордо Ксенос помогут мне с исследованием этой загадочной вещицы.  
\- Тогда почему при досмотре ты не объявил этот груз объектом, относящимся к нашей компетенции?  
\- Скажем так, мне нужно было, чтобы этот груз достался именно тебе.  
\- Даже тааак… неожиданное откровение с твоей стороны. Тогда почему же ты не связался со мной по прибытии в систему?  
\- Как бы тебе сказать, по выходу из Варпа... спустя буквально час со мной связались по дальнему воксу. Предложили выкупить контейнер со всем содержимым.  
Эти слова шокировали даже меня. Ильянир застыла в удивлении и прекратила выписывать в воздухе мыском сапога какую-то темно-эльдарскую руну, явно похабное ругательство.  
\- Именно поэтому ты решил провести это как изъятие, чтобы этот инцидент достался мне. Тогда как ты объяснишь, что случилось с этим контейнером дальше. Пять метров рокрита за несколько секунд - это не шутки...  
\- Два слова. Магна мельта, - перебил меня Родрик.  
\- Подожди, а у кого она может быть?  
\- Скажем так, я могу лишь сказать, что подобных вещей ни я, ни мой отец не продавали.  
\- Это же археотех времен Великого Крестового Похода с ”Цестусов”, которые Легионес Астартес того времени использовали для абордажей. Если мне конечно не изменяет память.  
\- Они самые. Так что этот момент никуда не приведет.  
\- Допустим, хорошо, а что с сеансом вокс связи?  
\- Шифрованная волна, дальняя, но не настолько, чтобы не быть уж совсем невозможной.  
\- А определить источник… хотя с точки Мандевиля...  
\- Любой источник превратится в область, покрывающую всю Сцинтиллу и ее дальнюю орбиту, - продолжил мою мысль Родрик.  
\- Значит с этим все тоже глухо, остается прошерстить незаконные аукционы, я знаю, что ты вхож в эти круги, - хозяин корабля скривился на секунду, показывая, свое неодобрение оказываемым на него давлением.  
\- Да, имею некий доступ.  
\- Тогда мы все вместе, - обвел я пальцем всех присутствующих, - отправимся туда.  
\- С ней?! - удивленно воскликнул Родрик. В ответ на лице Ильянир возникла гримаса неодобрения и раздражения.  
\- Вы явно недооцениваете меня, капитан, - угрожающе промурлыкала эльдарка.  
\- Ей понадобится платье, думаю твои мастерские смогут изготовить что-то для нее, скажем так, уместное.  
\- Смогут, а ты…  
\- Я пойду в качестве твоего личного камердинера, мне не нужно лишнее внимание. Там же приняты маски с вокс модуляторами, скрывающими голос?  
\- Все верно, хотя твоей спутнице он не понадобится, ее голос могут счесть за прекрасное подражание эльдарскому. Тамошняя публика любит подобную экзотику.  
\- То есть я пойду не как твоя спутница, - на лице Ильянир, я, впервые за долгое время, увидел скрытую под удивлением обиду.  
\- Да, Родрик будет твоим кавалером. Я буду рядом, но мне нужно будет меньше внимания и больше свободы перемещения. А теперь, касательно организаторов, кто проводит и где?  
Тем временем, Ильянир взяла со стола Родрика авторучку со сменными цветными чернилами и начала рисовать что-то на листе пергамента.  
\- Юлия Аурелия Энсперанти. Место, Шпиль Вивенталь, улей Сибеллус.  
\- Ты знаком с ней лично?  
\- Да, но не могу сказать, что хорошо знаком.  
\- Что можешь сказать о ее личности?  
\- Хитра, остроумна. Свои колкие шутки и остроты предпочтет любому скрытому оружию.  
\- Что, даже никаких защитных полей?  
\- Ну это-то конечно есть. Иногда можно сказать, что она попросту уже не может остановить свою очередь из острот. Еще язвительна сверх меры, но, возможно, это напускное...  
Хозяин корабля удивленно смотрел на невероятно плавные и быстрые движения руки Ильянир, что уже заканчивала эскиз платья.  
\- Хочу вот такое, - с важным выражением лица заявила эльдарка.  
На листе было пышное платье по всем канонам сцинтиллийской моды, роскошного зеленовато-золотого цвета с металлическим оттенком. Единственное, что,   
не вписывалось в эти каноны - это невероятно глубокое декольте, доходящее до низа живота.  
Выражение лица Родрика рассмешило бы меня, если бы я не испытывал схожие эмоции.  
\- Хорошо… возможно, к утру все будет готово, а пока будьте моими гостями. Аукцион будет завтра вечером, - тут Родрик показал сообщение, что пришло на его инфопланшет. - ну а теперь, думаю, можно и отужинать.


	5. Роковая минутная слабость / Fatal minute weakness

Роскошные апартаменты на корабле. Прохлада, граничащая с холодом, заставляющая укутаться в одеяло и прижаться к свернувшейся в калачик эльдарке. Мысли о предстоящей операции, что не давали заснуть, заставляли прокручивать цепь событий, начиная от возможных, заканчивая невероятными. Легкое опьянение после прекрасного амасека, которым нас угостил Родрик уже давно прошло.  
\- Аукцион будет только вечером, - прошептал я, стараясь не разбудить Ильянир, - надо заставить себя заснуть.  
\- Хочешь, я могу ударить тебя по затылку, - сквозь сон прошептала эльдарка, - сразу выключишься.  
\- Нет уж, благодарю, мне к вечеру нужна ясная голова.  
В ответ, моя спутница лишь слабо улыбнулась, плотнее прижалась ко мне под одеялом и снова провалилась в сон, словно бы я ее и не будил. В последний раз прокрутив в голове план, я потянулся до кинутого на кровать камзола и вытащил оттуда таблетку со снотворным, что помогало уже не раз в подобных ситуациях.  
Когда я проснулся, то понял, что Ильянир уже нету в кровати, осмотревшись, я также заметил, что и ее одежда пропала. Оставшись наедине, я бросил взгляд на огромное панорамное окно, что смотрело на меня необъятной, холодной пустотой космоса.  
Встав с кровати, я начал одеваться и все никак не мог оторваться от того, что было за окном, словно бы там был ответ на вопрос, который так долго меня мучал, и который я до сих пор не мог сформулировать в своей голове. Машинально застегивая пуговицы камзола, я столь сильно погрузился в свои раздумья, что бесшумно прокравшаяся Ильянир смогла зайти мне за спину и борцовским приемом опрокинуть меня на пол. Поставив в победном жесте ногу мне на грудь, она надавила каблуком роскошной босоножки на солнечное сплетение и с наигранным презрением произнесла:  
\- Какое жалкое зрелище, инквизитор, столь сильно погружены в свои мысли, что даже самый неопытный убийца смог бы подобраться и отрезать вам голову.  
\- Да… виноват, я действительно увлекся, да и все никак не могу запомнить того, что здешние двери открываются с шумом падающего листа.  
\- Как поэтично, оправдание не принято, ибо не может быть у такого поведения оправданий, инквизитор, - продолжила эльдарка с тем же наигранным презрением.  
Осмотрев внимательнее свою спутницу, я был очень сильно удивлен. Видеть на Ильянир Сцинтиллийское бальное платье было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Декольте этого платья буквально приковывало взгляд, а попытавшись убрать ее ногу со своей груди, я чуть было не порезался о заточенную грань высокого каблука.  
\- Либо я спал невероятно долго, либо швейный цех Родрика работает круглые сутки. Такую красоту сваять так быстро.  
\- Скорее, посменно, ну и да, уже время обеда, - поправив свой наряд, Ильянир возмущенно продолжила, - в этих юбках могу запутаться даже я, не представляю сколь унылы и скучны те танцы, которые в нем танцуют.  
\- Зато под этим платьем я смогу спрятаться в случаи чего, - ехидно усмехнулся я, вставая с пола.  
\- Пойдем, время обедать, - повелительным тоном пропела Ильянир и сверкнула глазами.  
\- Похвальные тренировки актерского мастерства, я почти верю, что имею дело с представительницей высшего общества.  
Несмотря на все жалобы эльдарки, ее походка была столь же плавна, грациозна и стремительна, как и в обычной одежде. Казалось даже, что она плыла над полом, словно какое-то привидение, лишь стук каблуков разрушал эту иллюзию. Ильянир не терпела полумер и из-за своей обуви теперь возвышалась надо мной на целую голову.  
\- Да, на балу мы были бы действительно карикатурной парой, - с печальной ухмылкой произнес я.  
\- Что поделать, дизайн платья уже не изменить, да и нравится мне быть выше остальных, - с явным ехидством заметила эльдарка, посмотрев на меня через плечо. Гвардейцы Родрика не обратили на Ильянир особо внимания, даже после того как она одарила их обворожительной улыбкой, перед тем как войти в кабинет капитана корабля.  
\- Твои истуканы видимо не способы оценить прелесть этого наряда, мелэн этар, - обратилась эльдарка к хозяину, стоило только дверям закрыться за нашими спинами.  
\- Возможно они просто одарили тебя снедающими взглядами как раз тогда, когда ты повернулась к ним спиной, - парировал ее остроту я, возвращая ей ехидную ухмылку. Ильянир горделиво вздернула подбородок и прошествовала к столу, уже накрытому для трапезы.  
\- Мелэн этар, - очарованно произнес Родрик, - что значит это... обращение?  
\- Самым близким по смыслу будет, ”моя драгоценность”, хотя более точный перевод скорее будет такой, ”то что мне будет жалко потерять”, - зевнув в кулак, ответил я.   
\- Какая прелесть все-таки этот диалект эльдарского языка! - криво ухмыльнувшись заметил капитан корабля.  
\- О да, взять хотя бы то как друкари признаются друг другу в любви, - сделав менторское выражение лица, произнес я.  
\- Чем тебе оно не нравится? - сверкнула глазами в мою сторону Ильянир, принимаясь за трапезу.  
\- Оно очень размытое и... хмм... даже я бы сказал, нечестное. Вот как бы ты его перевела на готик. Ты же уже хорошо владеешь нашим языком, - не отрываясь от еды, поинтересовался я.  
\- Volo ut hominem bonis utile, - пропела на высоком готике эльдарка. В ее исполнении слова священного языка звучали воистину магически.  
\- Хмм... ну, во-первых здесь во фразе на высоком готике ошибка. Во-вторых, Иньон Лама-Кванон означает: "сделать кого-то своей собственностью, ценной вещью". Но ведь это лишь ширма истинного смысла. Для друкари, что все меряют в некоей только им доступной шкале ценностей, стать чьей-то вещью, означало бы принизить себя перед кем-то, но нет. Лама-Кванон означает всего лишь: "Я подчиняюсь тебе". Обычно ведь это говорит женщина? - я вопросительно посмотрел на Ильянир, моя спутница незамедлительно кивнула и продолжила есть, но при этом ее взгляд изменился на взгляд хищника, что заинтересован чем-то необычным. - Значит у этой фразы есть какой-то иной смысл, ускользающий от обывателя.  
Эльдарка в ответ лишь еще раз загадочно кивнула, но не стала поддерживать мои размышления. Решив все же отложить философские беседы на потом, я принялся доедать кулинарные шедевры, выставленные на стол. Ильянир первой разорвала тишину и начала упражняться в светской беседе, вовлекая в нее Родрика легким флиртом, приправленным налетом жеманности. Капитан корабля выглядел очарованным, надо будет ему намекнуть, что очень легко попасться в коготки обаяния бывшей ведьмы, а вырываться будет наоборот, крайне болезненно.  
После обеда Родрик несколькими щелчками пальца превратил свой кабинет в бальную залу. Стоило только преобразованию завершится, как тут же начала играть симфоническая музыка. Прислушавшись, я узнал знакомые мотивы, вроде как подобные оранжировки классических произведений Франкискуса Капселлума были в моде в прошлом году. Другое дело, что для обучения танцу подходили и они. Высокому Родрику было очень непривычно вести в танце даму, которая не просто не уступала ему ростом, а даже немного превосходила. Для эльдарки классические танцы по сложности были детской игрой, было видно, что обучение ей быстро наскучило и она перешла к обсуждению неудобств моды. Ее партнер отвечал ей во многом односложно, стараясь не утонуть глазами в глубоком декольте и не сбиться с ритма. Закончив с танцами, она приступила к процедуре размещения разнообразного скрытного оружия под широкой юбкой своего платья, я же, в свою очередь, начал расспрашивать Родрика о возможном списке гостей.  
Наш диалог осложнялся тем, что мы оба теперь периодически поглядывали на открытую взору длинную, атлетичную ногу Ильянир, к которой та прикрепляла манжету, полную керамических ножей. Оружия крайне хрупкого, зато почти незаметного на любых приборах безопасности. Благодаря тканям платья, обнаружить подобное было почти невозможно. Эльдарка игнорировала наши взгляды, хотя я прекрасно знал, что ей доставляло удовольствие подобное внимание, оно тешило ее эго. С другой стороны я понимал, что это может стать большой помехой для моей работы, раньше Родрик боялся Ильянир, сейчас же он может попытаться завоевать ее, чем сильно осложнит мне жизнь. Укол ревности был столь силен, что я потерял самоконтроль и прослушал вопрос хозяина корабля.  
\- Генри, ты слушаешь? - удивленно посмотрел на меня Родрик.  
\- Да, я думаю, нам все же нужно вооружиться самим. Не стоит полагаться только на воинские таланты Ильянир, хоть они заслуживают уважения и… восхищения.  
\- Я польщена столь высокой оценкой, - надменно заметила эльдарка, продолжая находиться в образе представительницы высшей аристократии Сцинтиллы, - но все же думаю, что ваше предложение, инквизитор, разумно и нужно ему последовать непременно и тотчас же. Милейший Родрик, не будете ли вы так добры, что сопроводите меня к шаттлу, что должен будет доставить нас к месту проведения аукциона? - эльдарка улыбнулась, что получилось у нее скорее жутко чем мило, но трогательное похлопывание ресницами затмило все промашки в создании образа. Мне пришлось задействовать все свое самообладание, чтобы не разинуть рот от удивления. Родрик похоже не обладал подобными внутренними силами и обрадовал мою спутницу тем, что пытался сказать что-то в ответ, открывая и закрывая рот, словно рыба, которую выбросило на берег.  
\- Д-даа… конечно, милейшая, позвольте поинтересоваться о вашем имени? - учтиво склонил голову Родрик, подхватывая игру эльдарки. Ильянир потребовалась всего лишь секунда, чтобы найти себе подходящий ”оперативный” псевдоним:  
\- Аэлина Руфинэа Кассини, приятно познакомиться, - эльдарка сделала приветственный жест с целью взять капитана корабля под руку.  
\- Родрик Салазар Рейвенсвуд, взаимно, пройдемте за мной.  
Наблюдая за всем этим действом, я ловил себя на мысли, что чувствую себя выпускником Сцинтиллийской Академии Армии и Флота, у которого только что увели пассию прямо перед балом в честь завершения обучения. Решительным усилием воли я прогнал дурные мысли и принялся сам готовиться и входить в образ камердинера-сопровождающего.  
Роскошная космическая яхта, на которой Родрик любил путешествовать по системам пока его корабль пополнял провизию и загружался товаром и прочими нужными вещами. Любимое транспортное судно капитана, вооруженное даже скрытыми лаз пушками, сейчас неторопливо следовало в сторону шпиля Вивенталь в один из ангаров, что сейчас наполнялся транспортными средствами, иногда чуть ли не буквально кричащими о богатстве своих хозяев. Когда открылся трап одной из аквил, то из спрятанных динамиков раздался хвалебный гимн выходящему из своего транспорта почтенному Барону Фальвику. Я был очень сильно рад тому, что мое лицо сейчас было скрыто от чужих глаз, иначе бы все увидели мое неприкрытое отвращение к этому человеку, что из-за своей тучности едва смог выбраться из транспорта. Маски, которые были обязательны для всех посетителей тайных аукционов, были настоящим произведением искусства, украшенные филигранью из золота и серебра и лазурью они словно спектакль в миниатюре, рассказывали краткую, но поучительную историю. Внутри же это было сложное устройство изменяющее голос, осуществляющее фильтрацию вдыхаемого воздуха, а также содержащее в макушке несильное рефракторное поле. Моя маска вторила сюжетом и оформлением маске Родрика. Мы словно бы были двумя рассказчиками, рассказывающими о вреде стяжательства и пьянства, при этом каждый рассказчик делал это по своему, оформление моей маски было скромнее и проще маски капитана, что меня вполне устраивало. Другое дело маска Ильянир. Ее сюжет был посвящен гордости истинного мастера, что добивается высот и уже не может остановиться на пути к недостижимому идеалу.

Я шел чуть позади Родрика, показывая всем своим видом, что являюсь лишь сопровождающим, тем не менее достаточно важным, чтобы меня взяли на данное мероприятие. Ильянир, в свою очередь, приковывала взгляды, как и должна была. Мужчины и даже некоторые женщины не смогли остаться равнодушными к столь сильно и искусно подчеркнутой красоте. Я прекрасно понимал, что эльдарка жалела о том, что лица остальных женщин были скрыты под масками, но даже подобное внимание невероятно сильно ласкало ее самолюбие.

Гостей прибывало все больше и больше и наша троица двинулась внутрь, дабы не создавать толчею. Покинув ангары мы попали в анфиладу парадных залов, все расширяющуюся и расширяющуюся. Первые залы были однотонными. Золотые и серебряные украшения там были разбавлены лишь одним цветом, линии сусального золота выделяли какой-то рисунок на стенах, но он едва читался, цветовая палитра начиналась с темно-багрового, а заканчивалась розовато-лиловым. Залы словно картины начали дополнять друг друга, пока наконец в главной зале, в которой находилась сцена для проведения аукциона, ряды кресел для гостей, а также бальная площадка, окруженная оркестровыми ямами, не соединились в поучительный сюжет из жития Святого Друзуса соратника Голгенны Анжуйского.  
\- Не находишь это ироничным, Арчибальд, - обратился ко мне Родрик, используя оперативный псевдоним, - что для украшения этой залы они выбрали сцену обретения Святым Друзусом реликвий Темной Эры Технологий, благодаря которым он прогнал загадочных Ю’Ват из того места, что мы зовем Каликсидой.  
\- Да господин, нахожу, возможно, сей назидательный пример должен показывать гостям, что не должно реликвиям залеживаться в хранилищах и частных коллекциях.  
\- Какой смысл тогда в таком аукционе? - вопросительно пропела Ильянир, с явным удовольствием наблюдая, как другие гости оборачиваются на ее голос.  
\- Этот аукцион призван вывести на свет крайне полезные вещицы, которые в его отсутствие навсегда бы оказались под семью печатями, - ответил эльдарке женский голос из-за моей спины. Тембр ее голоса был видоизменен маской так, чтобы быть похожим на пение певчих птиц. Платье незнакомки было в цветах черного, золотого и красного, декольте хоть и имелось, сильно уступало в откровенности тому, что демонстрировала Ильянир. Ростом неожиданная собеседница была немногим выше меня. Маска ее была картиной из золота и драгоценных камней, на которой запечатлели заходящее солнце, - здесь же страждущие смогут прикупить себе то, что хотят их души и сердца.  
\- И чего же хочет ваша душа? - спросила с вызовом Ильянир.  
\- Моя душа хочет, - я готов был поклясться, что женщина под маской улыбнулась и смерила взглядом сначала эльдарку, а затем посмотрела на меня, - чтобы как можно больше подобных вещиц нашли себе достойных хозяев. Древние реликвии не должны служить подставками для ног богатых толстосумов или использоваться лишь на жалкие доли своих потенциалов. Здесь только истинные ценители технологического могущества древних эпох и чуждых рас.  
\- Какая вдохновляющая речь, - ответил ей медоточиво сладким голосом Родрик, - Арчибальд, не составите компанию для сей прекрасной особы, думаю уж вы, как мой самый главный знаток древностей и истории Империума в целом, сможете развлечь сию особу, - данный шифр означал, что перед нами объект интересов всей операции, а также то, что скорее всего, мы находимся под подозрением.  
\- Непременно, - с максимальным рвением ответил я, голос моей маски был низким и раскатистым голосом океанического прибоя .  
\- Почту за честь, - таинственная незнакомка, сделала реверанс и взяла меня под руку. - и по какой же эпохе вы больший специалист, милейший сударь?  
\- Арчибальд, госпожа, основная - это темные времена Великого Крестового Похода Императора за Объединение Человечества, а второстепенная специальность - это времена Крестового похода Голгенны Анжуйского и последующая эпоха колонизации Каликсиды.  
\- Как интересно, а почему столь резко дистанцированы точки ваших интересов, во времени и в пространстве?  
\- Такова была воля моего господина, но не могу согласиться с вами, госпожа, что эти темы не связаны. Очень многие артефакты тех времен имеют важную роль в победе над Ю’Ват.  
\- Ваша правда, мне интересно сколь сильно будет ваше удивление, когда я вам скажу, что и их технологии будут здесь представлены, - у меня по спине пробежал холодок от осознания того, что здесь появится нечто столь жуткое и опасное. Цивилизация Ю’Ват славилась тем, что использовала технологии слитые с варпом и по легендам они фактически были уже чем-то вроде призраков, что вселялись в разные вещи и наделяли их своей неестественной природой.  
\- Воистину, сие мероприятие отмечено всеми известными человечеству символами удачи и богатства, раз здесь имеется что-то подобное.  
\- О дааа, - промурлыкала незнакомка, - вы воистину понимаете это, в отличии от половины тех, что сюда пришли, что боятся другую половину, что явился сюда чтобы свести счеты с соперниками и врагами, сотнями разных способов. Знаете, как приятно знать и видеть всю ту паутину заговоров, что здесь сплелась и разыгрывается словно марионеточный театр на часовых пружинах.  
\- Меня очень радует ваш настрой, а также подход к ведению дел, - медленно и важно проговорила огромная туша, которая оказалась бароном Густавом Ксеннаториусом Фальвиком, - позвольте засвидетельствовать мое почтение вашей светлости, - туша грузно наклонилась, - говорят сегодня сам генерал-губернатор посетит нас инкогнито.  
\- Откуда такие слухи, - женщина сжала мою руку, явно начиная нервничать.  
\- Хе-хе… скажем так, мне принесли подобные вести мои доверенные лица. Мнооого вестей схожих с этой. Одной из них могу одарить вас прямо сейчас, - заговорщицким тоном произнес барон, - На одной из посадочных площадок на верхних уровнях, недалече как вчера, была настоящая бойня. Пятеро наемников, не из самых плохих спешу вас заверить, были раскромсаны буквально в пятидесяти метрах от посадочной площадки. На стоянке площадки был обнаружен трицикл не имеющий опознавательных знаков, - Взгляд барона задержался на мне, словно оценивая, стоит ли при мне выкладывать столь ценную информацию. - Боюсь, правда, не способен физически доверить сим роскошным залам остальные слухи, такие сведения требуют интимной обстановки для разглашения.  
\- Я с удовольствием их послушаю, но позже, а пока, прошу вас, садитесь на отмеченные места, аукцион скоро начнется.  
Барон поклонился и, неуклюже развернувшись, направился в к обозначенному месту.  
\- Госпожа, мне прошествовать с вами или я могу вернуться к господину? - спросил я, склонив голову в полупоклоне.  
\- А вы уже торопитесь покинуть мое общество? - незнакомка развернулась, встав прямо передо мной и перегородив путь к Родрику и Ильянир, что были окружены толпой гостей. Я невероятно сильно жалел, что не могу наблюдать за тем, как эльдарка пытается справиться с подобным потоком великосветского внимания.  
\- Нет, что вы, госпожа, просто того требует мой долг слуги. Ведь именно за этим меня сюда и взяли. Господину необходимо мое экспертное мнение по поводу вещей, что будут представлены публике, - ответил я вновь с уважительным полупоклоном, стараясь обойти гостью.  
\- Незнакомка взяла меня за обе руки и слегка усилив хватку и приблизившись прошептала, так что голос ее стал похож на едва слышимый перестук каких-то экзотичных птиц:  
\- Я думаю, ваш господин простит вас, если узнает, что это я украла ваше внимание, на еще... хотя бы... на полчаса, - затем женщина сделала шаг назад и протянула мне руку в жесте, приглашающим к танцу.  
\- Госпожа, я бы, при всем уважении, спросил бы все же у него лично.  
\- Я настаиваю, по крайней мере вы освободите меня от повторной возможности общения с этим недоразумением, что не способно более перемещаться самостоятельно без антигравитационных движителей, сокрытых в его одеяниях, - мягко произнесла незнакомка, ожидая момента, когда я приму ее руку.  
\- Чтож, я не имею права вам возразить, - ответив на приглашающий жест, я почувствовал странную дрожь, охватившую женщину  
\- Пойдемте же. Я хочу танцевать, оркестр как раз начинает мой любимый вальс.  
Подхваченные музыкой мы закружились в ритме танца, который был мне прекрасно знаком. Настойчивая леди, казалось, преобразилась во время вальсирований, она даже засмеялась, словно бы отдаваясь во власть музыки. Следуя нашему примеру, пары начали кружиться в танце, очарованные мелодией. Во время одного из стремительных па я случайно поймал взгляд Ильянир. Маска скрывала эмоции эльдарки, но ее поза, жест руки, говорили о многом. Внутри нее клокатала ревность, я словно бы ощутил на себе волну чувств. Родрик, заметив это, подал руку в приглашающем жесте своей спутнице, которую та с нетерпением приняла. Мелодия начала подходить к своей завершающей части и наши вальсирующие пары оказались в конце танца совсем рядом. Грациозно обойдя препятствия в виде еще танцующих пар, Ильянир оказалась прямо за моей спутницей и нежно положила ей руку на обнаженное плечо.  
\- Позволите ли вы украсть у вас кавалера, любезная, - промурлыкала эльдарка, ее голос, не искаженный модуляциями масок, заставил незнакомку слегка вздрогнуть.  
\- Какое, все же, невероятно искусное подражание эльдарскому голосу! - воскликнула она.  
\- Искусность мастеров, что ее изготовили невероятна, но ценнее всего делает эту маску жертва, что была ради нее принесена. Чтобы ее изготовить мастера изучали голоса аэльдари и даже провели частичную вивисекцию одной особи, - на ходу соврала Ильянир.  
Моя партнерша по танцу была шокирована этой новостью, но довольно быстро взяла себя в руки.  
\- Это так по варварски прекрасно, - подпустила шпильку таинственная незнакомка.  
\- Варварски не варварски, важен результат! - холодно ответила Ильянир, слегка задрав подбородок.  
\- Действительно и не отличить ведь вовсе! О, а вот и сигнал к началу аукциона. Надеюсь, после первой части мы с вами еще станцуем, дорогой Арчибальд.  
\- Всенепременно госпожа, - поспешил ответить я.  
Звуки горна призывали весь свет нобилитета Сцинтиллы к своим местам. Мое кресло, как и должно было слуге, находилось за спиной Родрика, чтобы я мог давать ему советы. Ильянир взяла веер и начала лениво обмахивать себя им, демонстрируя притворное безразличие.  
На сцене для проведения аукциона возникли шахты, из которых выехали три богато украшенные стазис камеры, что содержали в себе ценности.   
Первые лоты шли подобно аперитиву, разжигающему аппетит. В них не было особой ценности для меня и Родрика, в особенности потому, что у семейства Рейвенсвуд имелись все представленные экземпляры, хоть и не в одном месте. Моим же скромным покоям, подобная роскошь была бы просто не к месту.  
Вторая серия лотов уже была интереснее, поскольку являла собой образцы оружия.  
Аккатранское кольцо-граната, что могло резать, словно клинок с моно-заточкой и в нужный момент взрываться тысячей смертельных осколков. Укшахсский Коготь, древнее, силовое ксенооружие, представляющее из себя манжету со множеством встроенных лезвий. Судя по всему был нерабочим, едва различимая руна заряда была темна. Заряжать укшахсские технологии крайне трудоемкий процесс, который должен производиться под чутким присмотром магоса, что сведущ в тонкостях работы Движущей Силы.  
Действительно интересным для меня было лишь одно оружие - это тот самый Эбеновый молот, что в необозримом будущем мог мне очень пригодиться.  
\- Родрик, сможешь поторговаться за эту вещицу? - с надеждой прошептал я.  
\- Хмм...я попробую, но не уверен, что подобное входило в мои планы. Сам понимаешь, что стоимость этой вещицы могут увести в небеса.  
\- Куда же делся твой спортивный интерес в подобных мероприятиях. Тем более у тебя на эту вещицу уже имеется покупатель.  
\- Ты уверен, что сможешь за нее потом расплатиться, - недовольным тоном ответил Родрик, чем вызвал во мне краткое удивление и замешательство.  
\- Я уверен в том, что эта вещица себя окупит не только в твоих глазах, но и в моих.  
Вместо ответа вольный торговец кивнул.  
Торг поначалу шел очень вяло и большая часть торгующихся были заинтересованы другими лотами. Будто бы специально по закону ли подлости или еще по какой мерзкой причине, стоило Родрику включиться в торги за молот, как неожиданно, остальные скучающие лица приобрели к нему интерес. Возможно таинственные эксперты пришли к заключению относительно природы этого оружия, то ли кто-то из гостей уже догадался о личности Родрика. Сумма ставок быстро пришла к тому уровню, который могли взять лишь самые богатые из присутствующих. Видя числовое ее отображение Ильянир украдкой посмотрела на меня. Финансовыми делами она никогда не занималась, поэтому подобные затраты с легкостью смогли ее впечатлить. Тут же меня посетила мысль, что эльдарка потом будет всеми средствами выпрашивать ценные вещицы для своих нужд, уже опираясь на увиденное. Позволив себе едва слышимый вздох сожаления, я вновь привлек к себе ее внимание. Ильянир явно торжествовала и была довольна даже этой маленькой победе.  
Торги за молот кончились победой Родрика, цена для меня была вполне приемлемая, так что я здесь был спокоен. Ведущий аукциона объявил перерыв на обед, чтобы дорогие гости смогли в кулуарах, без лишних свидетелей, насытиться и с новыми силами приступить к опустошению своих кошельков.  
Я было направился за своими спутниками, как и полагалось хорошему слуге, но тут же был перехвачен женской рукой, что настойчиво повела меня куда-то вдаль в сторону одной едва заметной лестницы.  
\- Дорогой мой Арчибальд, я очень сильно хочу с вами обсудить один вопрос, связанный как раз с вашей компетенцией.  
\- Эм, да, конечно, госпожа, я к вашим услугам, - замялся я, чуть не выходя из роли. Выработанное за годы службы в Инквизиции чувство опасности напомнило о себе холодком, пробежавшимся по спине.  
\- Чтож, великолепно, пройдемте же за мной.  
Настойчивая незнакомка быстрой походкой направилась к столь желанному для нее месту уединения. Скрытая от посторонних глаз лестница вела в верхние скрытые комнаты. Одну, из которых дама поспешила открыть проведя рядом с замком печаткой-перстнем.  
\- Госпожа, вы явно пользуетесь авторитетом у организаторов сего мероприятия, раз вы имеете доступ в подобного рода места, - произнес я, осматривая огромное панорамное окно, в котором виднелись огромные, кучевые облака величественно огибающие громаду шпиля. Роскошь обстановки уступала виденному мною в зале, зато детали этой обстановки заставили меня напрячься. Я оказался в будуаре.  
Диван-рекамье уложенный подушками, рядом с которым левитировала подставка под чайный сервиз. Туалетный столик с огромным зеркалом, на котором было разложено огромное количество разнообразных приспособлений для наведения красоты.  
Приглушенный свет создавал атмосферу интимности, которую не должны были нарушать вовсе. Из будуара имелся выход на балкон и в гардеробную. Закончить осмотр сего помещения мне, не дала его хозяйка, снявшая свою маску.   
Лицо Юлии Аурелии Энсперанти - было крайне миловидным, хотя писаной красавицей она явно не была. Слегка пухлые щеки, красивые, полные губы, окрашенные в алый, невысокий лоб, темные волосы чуть ниже плеч. Главным, что привлекло мое внимание - это карие глаза почти желтого цвета, что обиженно и разозленно смотрели на меня:  
\- Вы смотрите на меня также, как и на экспонаты внизу.  
\- Чтож, раз вы первая предпочли отложить в сторону маскарад, и я, пожалуй, тоже поступлю аналогично, - сказав это, я снял маску.  
\- Значит я была права и вы не удержитесь от подобного, - с нескрываемым ехидством произнесла хозяйка.  
\- А вы прирожденная актриса, изображать такой трепет и удивление, когда барон Фальвик говорил про генерал-губернатора. Вы же с ним более чем знакомы, даже напротив, вы с ним крайне близки.  
\- Вздор, - в ярости ответила мне интриганка, - эта грубая гора плоти была лишь средством для достижения цели!  
\- Какой же цели, позвольте поинтересоваться? - я не без удовольствия вернул Юлии ехидную улыбку.  
\- Вас! - девушка торжествовала, видя удивление, что так сильно стремилось пробиться сквозь маску спокойствия. - Все это только ради того, чтобы оказались здесь! Вы ведь даже не помните того момента, когда спасли мне жизнь и… украли мое сердце, - эмоции внутри нее бурлили словно в котле, только что она была спокойна и ехидно улыбалась, а теперь словно бы по мановению руки невидимого дирижера, она готова была расплакаться. Я силился вспомнить те события, о которых она говорила, но мой разум был полон предательской, звенящей пустоты, что словно черная дыра поглотила все мои знания и память.  
\- Я… не припомню ничего подобного, где бы мы могли встретиться.  
\- Это было давно и не важно, мне было шестнадцать, а вы были еще в свите вашего патрона, но юной мне даже и шанса не представилось оказать на вас впечатление. При вас тогда была Ваша возлюбленная, на остальных женщин вы даже и не смотрели.  
Это было лишь пару раз когда Александра была с нами на одном задании. Вы сменили имя и фамилию, - произнес я после паузы, вырывая из чертогов памяти образ юной, напуганной девушки, что была ранена в ходе теракта одной из сект Владыки Изменений. Я нес девушку на руках, а та лишь могла смотреть на меня испуганными глазами. Я тогда и не придал значения подобным взглядам. Внимания другой женщины я искал в ту пору. А та девушка выросла, расцвела и стала прекрасной женщиной.  
\- Да, сменила, моя семья все равно мертва. В том чудовищном бедствии были утеряны многие вещи, имена и истории тоже среди них, - произнесла девушка, горделиво подняв подбородок.  
\- Чего же вы хотите сейчас. Вы ведь организовали все это, в том числе и покушение, что произошло вчера на меня и…  
\- Я знаю как зовут вашу ксеномерзость, но не могу понять зачем вы взяли ее сюда? Вы же подыграли всем моим планам, каждой ниточке, что я сплела вокруг вас и моего аукциона. По моему щелчку, сейчас начнется второй акт и столь много заготовленных ножей будут занесены для удара. И только у вас есть возможность все остановить.  
\- Как? - ошеломленно прошептал я.  
\- Забудьте их. Обеих фурий, что поселились в вашем разуме. Ту, что грызет вашу душу из прошлого и ту, что удушающими кольцами обвила настоящее. Будьте моим и я отдам вам все, что есть у меня.  
\- Иньон Лама-Кванон, - завороженно прошептал на эльдарском я, - вот что оно значит.  
\- Если вы этого хотите, то я совершу этот ритуал так, как вам хочется, - девушка подошла ко мне вплотную, прижалась ко мне грудью и начала расстегивать застежки платья. Скинув с себя роскошные юбки и буфы, она осталась лишь в корсете, чулках и туфлях, что уравнивали нас в росте. Юлия смотрела на меня с надеждой и желанием.  
\- Нет, не хочу, - я видел как разочарование поднимается в ее глазах.  
\- Чем она лучше меня, - в голосе девушки чувствовалась горечь, - жизнь с ней это жизнь с ножом у горла, жизнь со зверем, что может порвать в клочья, стоит только погладить против шерсти.  
\- Ильянир не зверь, она опасна, умна и хитра - это да, но жизнь с ней это осознанный риск того, кто привык жертвовать своей жизнью на благо других. Ее разум - это острейший нож, заточенный лучшими мастерами Комморага.  
В глазах Юлии были слезы, я подобно Ильянир мог чувствовать, какая душевная боль сейчас сокрыта в ее взгляде. Мне было ее жаль, искренне. Чувства, переполняющие девушку были чисты, словно алмаз.   
\- В ваших силах остановить это. Вы же хотите выпустить из стазис камеры одного из Ю’Ват, что припасли для завершения аукциона. Была бы бойня, в ходе которой и начались бы массовые убийства.  
\- Все так, но предусмотрели ли вы вот это, - сказала она, впиваясь поцелуем в мои губы, жадно, опьяняюще, искренне. Руки Юлии легли на мои плечи, пальцы ее погрузились в мои волосы лаская кожу головы. Словно бы против своей воли, я положил руки ей на талию. Я поддался слабости, мысли о том, что я могу быть действительно счастлив с этой женщиной. Эйфория охватила меня буквально на минуту, но именно этой минуты хватило, чтобы свершилось страшное.  
\- Генри, - услышал я до боли знакомый голос, что пронзил меня словно молния, заставив вздрогнуть. В дверях стояла Ильянир, ее руки сжимали веер с такой силой, что костяшки побелели.  
Я услышал одновременно горький и радостный смех великой интриганки.  
\- Все как я и спланировала, вторая фурия вскоре тоже прибудет. Хлебные крошки усердно склеваны, вернее, косточки съедены.  
Я попытался сжать ее и повалить на пол, чтобы не выпустить, но Юлия оказалась готова к этому. Ударом каблука в стопу, она вывела меня из равновесия, а затем, ударила кулачком в кадык. Следующий полученный мной удар свалил меня с ног. Ильянир не церемонилась. Вот только ее атака по Юлии лишь активировала поле смещения, переместив коварную интриганку куда-то за пределы комнаты.  
Разъяренная этим исчезновением, эльдарка решила переключиться на меня. Ударом ноги, она едва не сломала мне ребра, но лишь помогла встать. Второй ее удар уперся в силовое поле Иконы Правосудия, что обожгло разрядом Движущей Силы эльдарку и позволило мне начать бежать. Оглушающего эффекта хватило, чтобы я смог добежать до выхода на балкон. У такой хитрой махинаторши как Юлия должен был быть запасной выход и отсюда. Проблемой только был разреженный, холодный воздух снаружи. Отсыкав замаскированный под зеркало рычажок управления, я с силой дернул его. Спасительным люком оказалась труба из гласстали, прозрачная и невероятно прочная. Услышав гневный вскрик очнувшейся эльдарки, я без раздумий прыгнул в трубу. Свист, стоявший в ушах, не помешал мне достать вокс-передатчик экстренной связи:  
Агноменур, протокол Исхода Ионийцев.  
\- Принято, - механическим голосом ответил дух машины Громового Ястреба.  
\- Ну хоть кто-то еще меня слушается, а то поначалу думалось мне, что Когнис-пробужденные духи машины - это источник проблем, - в сердцах сказал я и постарался принять как можно более аэродинамичную позу.


	6. Il Triello

Труба вынесла меня в какое-то техническое помещение, лишенное источников света, продвигаясь на ощупь, я нащупал подобие двери и аккуратно повернул ручку. Передо мной предстал ангар для служебного транспорта, к моему большому сожалению, он был охраняем и почти пуст, в том что касалось транспорта. Мое внимание привлек один из Лихтеров паттерна Арвус, что сейчас заправлялся прометием. Сервиторы заправщики руководимые лекс механиком не представляли никакой угрозы, совсем другое дело поисковые сервочерепа, что рыскали туда-сюда, некоторые из них были даже вооружены автостабберами.  
Сзади я услышал приземление Ильянир, цоканье каблуков по железному полу выдало ее прибытие, которое не оставило мне время для раздумий. Я вышел из своего укрытия и направился прямо к ближайшему охраннику. Возможно, мой вид ввел его в заблуждение, а, возможно, разъяренная темная эльдарка, что стрелой промчалась мимо меня, кувырком увернулась от выстрелов из болтера и оттолкнувшись от пола направила всю свою скорость в мощный удар ноги. Четко различимый хруст говорил о сломанной шее. Ильянир скинула с себя все то множество юбок, что были на ней и осталась лишь в подобии облегающего боди с декольте. Две манжеты с ножами на ее бедрах были раскрыты, а подаренное кольцо со спрятанной отравленной иглой было утеряно или уже использовано.  
Второй охранник упал от попадания в шею керамического ножа, пущенного эльдаркой. Сервочереп, что собирался расстрелять Ильянир почти в упор, был сбит мною из подобранного с полу болтера.  
\- Ильянир, надо найти Юлию, она не должна покинуть шпиль, - крикнул я эльдарке, она обернулась на краткий миг, на ее лице была пугающая гримаса ненависти, злобы и обиды.  
\- Я разберусь с тобою позже, грязный вы..., - прокричала в ответ комморитка, остальные бранные слова на диалекте Комморага были заглушены выстрелами автостаббера, который вынудил меня спрятаться за ящиками со снаряжением. Лекс механик с сервиторами невозмутимо завершал процедуру заправки. Оценив расстояние с галереи, где находился я, до посадочной площадки внизу, я решился прыгнуть. Уроки Ильянир в этом деле пошли на пользу, я перекувыркнулся гася инерцию прыжка и разрывая на спине свой камзол. Несмотря на правильность исполнения кувырка, встал я все же не без усилий.

Игнорируя слова комморитки, я продолжил отстреливать подлетающие сервочерепа, пока бывшая ведьма расправлялась с охраной. Последнего из охранников она обезглавила неизвестно откуда взявшейся силовой дубиной. Эльдарка грациозно спрыгнула вниз, оказавшись между мной и единственным готовым к взлету транспортом.  
\- Ильянир, успокойся, она специально нас стравила, чтобы сбежать сорвав весь куш в виде обезглавленной верхушки аристократии. Огромных начислений за торги, что уже свершились. Она, возможно, даже захотела убить генерал-губернатора! Это если не вспоминать про меня и Родрика.  
-Для меня это не повод не отрезать тебе голову, - прошипела Ильянир.  
Дальнейший наш диалог был прерван прибытием усиленного отряда охраны, что были уже одеты в панцири и снабжены дыхательными баллонами. На высоте семи километров пригодного для дыхания воздуха очень мало, а еще на километр ниже начинаются токсичные кучевые облака, что периодически изливают отравляющие все и вся дожди на Сибеллус и окружающие его пустоши. Пользуясь тем, что Ильянир прижата стрельбой к своему укрытию, я, отстреливаясь, побежал в сторону “Арвуса”. Разорвавшийся неподалеку болт осыпал мою ногу шрапнелью и заставил споткнуться. К своему великому счастью я смог перекатиться и спрятаться за опустевшими бочками с прометием. Нога пылала от боли, при попытке встать на нее, я почувствовал, как один из кусков шрапнели застрял в кости. Выругавшись и понимая, что в будущем буду себя за это проклинать, я достал одноразовый инъектор стимма и вколол в ногу, чтобы на время забыть о боли и обрести возможность снова ходить. Дождавшись, пока охранники начали перезаряжаться, я рванул к открытой задней рампе “Арвуса”. Болтерные выстрелы не успели меня настигнуть и я, переведя дыхание, начал подготавливать челнок ко взлету.  
\- Агноменур рапортует, протокол Исхода Ионийцев исполнен, ауспексы фиксируют надлежащую сигнатуру, - прозвучал басовитый голос духа машины.  
\- Открыть огонь по шлюзу ангара из главного орудия, - сказал я по воксу, а затем крикнул, - Ильянир, Агноменур здесь, живо ко мне, отпилишь мне голову потом.

Не успел я сказать эти слова, как раздался оглушительный взрыв, а затем шум вырывающегося воздуха. Турболазерное орудие Громового Ястреба с легкостью пробило дыру в шлюзе, туда не смог бы вылететь “Арвус”, но Агноменур был не простым духом машины, он открыл свой десантный люк и закрыл собою брешь, чтобы не дать воздуху и дальше выходить. Я услышал разъяренный и полный боли крик Ильянир, видимо, с эльдаркой что-то случилось. Решив действовать наверняка, прихрамывая на одну ногу, я вышел из “Арвуса” и увидел комморитку, что пыталась побороть навалившегося на нее охранника. В моей голове мучительно пробегали мысли о том, чтобы оставить эльдарку справляться самой с этой проблемой или все же помочь, рассчитывая на то, что она уже успокоилась и не открутит мне голову.  
Прицелившись из болтера, я выстрелил и снес голову охраннику, что почти ударил Ильянир ножом. Спихнув с себя обмякшее тело, эльдарка прыжком встала на ноги. На ее животе алел серьезный порез от чего-то острого. Вместо слов благодарности она кинула в меня один из своих ножей. Инстинктивно поднятый для защиты болтер принял на себя удар, но мое оружие безнадежно заклинило. Поняв, что дальше с ней разговаривать нет смысла, я приложил все усилия для того чтобы добежать до рампы Агноменура. Внутрь десантного транспорта Астартес я не забежал, а фактически упал и приказал, закрыть передний отсек. Эльдарка увидев, что не успевает меня поймать, выругавшись, юркнула в один из боковых коридоров, чтобы ее не выкинуло наружу вырывающимися потоками воздуха.  
\- Агноменур, автономный режим, главные ангары и вспомогательные ангары Шпиля Вивенталь, данные по всем вылетам из них. Нужны в первую очередь принадлежащие дому Энсперанти.  
\- Принято, уточняю, вылетов транспортов дома Энсперанти не обнаружено, стихийные вылеты иных транспортов.  
\- Значит она еще не улетела, скорее всего. Курс, главные ангары Шпиля Вивенталь.  
Стимм, еще бурлил в моей крови и я не чувствовал боли, но понимал, что с ногой все плохо. Можно было надеть силовую броню, что обычно хранилась внутри Агноменура, она помогла бы мне с перемещением, но я не смогу надеть ее в таком состоянии, да и осталась она в нашем убежище. Оставались лишь боевые наркотики друкхари. Лотерея, но несколько раз они меня уже выручали. Я вцепился в самый большой осколок, который видел и достал его, вместе со вкалыванием дозы наркотика. Как и тогда, внутри “Кондара Локулис”, время для меня остановилось и наполнилось болью. Немой крик, исказивший мое лицо, длился и длился, легкие начали болеть от напряжения, но им будто бы что-то запрещало вдыхать воздух. Растекающийся по телу жар дошел до ноги и боль отступила. Я сделал шумный вдох, мне повезло, мое сердце не остановилось, не произошло инсульта и других страшных вещей, которыми медикусы наделяли эффект от вкалывания этого наркотика. Единственное, что беспокоило - это тошнота и головокружение.  
Когда я смог залезть в кресло пилота и надеть шлем с целеуказателями, “Агноменур” уже долетел до входа в ангар. Внутри творилась настоящая вакханалия, множество тел лежало на полу ангара, кто-то был ранен, кто-то уже умирал, настоящий рай для Ильянир, если бы она здесь была. Увидев влетающий Громовой Ястреб многие охранники Шпиля начали разбегаться, но дух машины был бдителен и яростен. Выстрелы сдвоенных тяжелых болтеров не оставляли охранникам и шанса на выживание. Автоматические турели собравшиеся было открыть огонь по этой летающей крепости были уничтожены лазпушками, крепящимися к крыльям. Огневая мощь “Агноменура” была воистину пугающа, но сильнее всего в ней пугало то, что все свои цели он уничтожил без моей помощи, лишь с молчаливого согласия целеуказателя.  
Взяв в руки свой любимый, силовой меч и плазменный пистолет, я вышел из своего транспорта и потерев раненую ногу, устремился внутрь здания. По пути мне встречались всюду следы боя и трупы гостей и охраны. Неожиданно вспомнив про Родрика, я начал лихорадочно вызванивать его по вокс-частотам, но ответа не приходило.  
\- Проклятье, не хватало еще лишиться и друга в этой заварушке, - чертыхнулся я, - надо найти один из когитаторов охраны и узнать, где находится столь искусная интриганка, что обвела меня вокруг пальца.  
Отыскав требуемый источник информации, я воткнул в него инфо-шип с набором логис-программ для взлома. Минута, что потребовалась устройству для выуживания необходимых ключей из колодца священных нулей и единиц, показалась мне вечностью. Юлия находилась в самой верхушке шпиля, названной обсерваторией на планах здания. Сия особа точно не была похожа на увлекающуюся астромансией, догадки были подтверждены еще и тем, что защитных кордонов по пути к этому месту было расставлено великое множество. Выбрав наиболее безопасный путь, а также запомнив карту, я поспешил к своей цели. Краткие стычки с охранниками заставили меня пожалеть о том, что я не взял с собой больше энергоячеек для пистолета. С раненой ногой из меня был никудышный скрытный убийца, так что меч мне пригодился лишь пару раз, когда я оказывался фактически нос к носу с охранниками в узких коридорах, обходящих парадные залы и галереи. Десять обычных выстрелов для пистолета, перекинутый через плечо болтер, подобранный у одного из охранников и мельто-кольцо джокаэро, в качестве оружия последнего шанса. С этим небогатым арсеналом я предстал перед воротами в обсерваторию, точнее тем, что от них осталось. Массивные пласталевые створки были выдернуты из петель и скручены словно листы бумаги.  
\- Значит один из Ю’ват действительно был выставлен на аукционе, - с содроганием подумал я.  
Крутая лестница, ступени которой были раскурочены, являла собой настоящее произведение искусства, кистями и красками которому служили человеческая плоть и кровь. Искусством бы оно было в понимании друкари или слуг Князя Наслаждений. Едва не падая на скользких от крови ступенях, я надеялся, что найду наверху то, что ищу, а не свою смерть в виде материализовавшегося Ю’Ват.  
После утомительного подъема, который потихоньку превращался в муку из-за все ослабевающего действия стимма в моей крови, я, наконец, оказался в смотровой зале башни, огромном круглом помещении, стенами которому служили невероятно толстые, глассталевые панорамные окна. Ряды кресел для зрителей, которые могли бы наслаждаться кроваво-красным закатом, были разметаны, а в самом центре застывшим, причудливым соцветием парило нечто. По легендам, Ю’Ват приобретают формы той части материального мира, что лучше всего отображает их желание. Этот был похож на красивый, экзотичный цветок, свитый из металла, украшенный костями, плотью и кровью многочисленных жертв хитроумного плана.  
\- Дать подходящее оружие? - прозвучал голос Юлии из скрытых динамиков, - Как никак оно законно твое. Родрик все же постарался.  
\- Зачем тебе все это. Ты убила стольких, ради чего? - крикнул в пустоту я, обходя по кругу ксеноса, что, казалось, не замечал моего присутствия.  
\- Это мой дар тебе, раскрытое дело с сотней нитей, ведущих в сторону множества заговоров и тайных обществ. Я вымела грязь из ваших покоев, дорогие Инквизиторы, ту грязь, что вы считали недостойной вашего внимания. Вы увлеклись интригами, склоками, внутренней грызней, а тело столицы, всего города, всей планеты, оставили гнить и разлагаться.  
\- Здесь я с тобой не соглашусь. Подобное никогда не было моей задачей, свою роль я выполнял хорошо, - крикнул я в ответ, с опаской посматривая, на бездействующего Ю’Ват.  
\- Удивлен, почему он не набросился на тебя? - с ехидцой ответила Юлия, - Ю’Ват слаб и стар, его сигнатура мерцает, но поверь, стоит его спровоцировать, как он вновь начнет убивать, - томно рассмеялась девушка.  
Вместо ответной реплики, я включил на плазменном пистолете режим перегрузки и выстрелил в неподвижную конструкцию. Приятный жар от выстрела вселил в меня надежду, что я смогу хоть как-то пробить искривленную броню существа. Маленькое солнышко оставило оплавленный след на перекрученном металле, но до истинной сущности Ю’Ват добраться не смогло. Ксенос отреагировал вяло и, даже, будто бы, неохотно, швырнув в меня креслом, от которого я с легкостью ушел,  
“Юлия сказала, что он стар и слаб” - лихорадочно думал про себя я, - “Значит можно его измотать, заставить израсходовать все силы, а потом уже и добить”.  
Прячась за разгромленным интерьером и ведя беглую стрельбу, я начал кружить вокруг чудовищной ожившей конструкции. Расстреляв энергоячейку целиком, я вспомнил, что больше боеприпасов у меня к нему нет. Дальше я припомнил множество ругательств на как минимум трех языках. Оставался болтер, но я сильно сомневался, что он сможет пробить металл, хотя мне могло все это и не понадобиться. Ю’Ват приспособился к моей манере ведения боя, используемые им снаряды становились все меньше и меньше, а я старался держаться, на как можно большем расстоянии. Вместе с обоймами для болтера подошло к концу и мое везение, маленькие куски металла шрапнелью впились в мой бок, если бы не “Икона Правосудия”, остановившая большую часть снарядов и ячеистая броня, надетая под камзол, то я был бы уже мертв. К раненой ноге добавились, сломанное ребро и пара рваных порезов, что начали обильно кровоточить, резко уменьшая мои шансы на успех.  
Решив действовать ва-банк, я рванул по спирали в самый центр зала к ксеносу, надеясь, что мой план сработает. Расстреливая последний магазин для болтера, я выкинул его в тот момент, когда по моему мнению Ю’Ват начал целиться в меня своими эзотерическими силами, затем кувыркнувшись под очередным потоком шрапнели, я активировал мельто-кольцо буквально в метре от корпуса, целясь в самую сердцевину. Белый, ослепительный луч вырвался из непостижимого ксеноартефакта, прожигая внутренности позабытого ужаса Каликсиды. Я не увидел как Ю’Ват умер, в моих глазах все еще были яркие пятна от смертоносного выстрела, я это лишь почувствовал, словно некое присутствие. легкая пелена, замутняющая сознание, пропала.  
“Перстень джокаэро раскалился, его теперь нельзя будет использовать еще пару часов, иначе хрупкий механизм придет в негодность.” - подумал я, осматривая диковинную конструкцию, которая тоже стала похожа на цветок, только раскрывшийся и ярко-желтого цвета.  
\- Неплохо, - удивленно произнесла Юлия, - но вот с ней ты явно не справишься.  
\- Почему ты не ушла, почему не покинула эту башню, или ты, как и любой преступник, желаешь быть пойманной. Ибо истинная оценка гениальности преступника, в тех усилиях, что приложили для его поимки.  
\- Слишком много говоришь, - прокричала Ильянир, в прыжке атакуя меня раздобытым где-то силовым мечом.  
\- Остановись, ты играешь ей на руку, - крикнул я в ответ, парируя чудовищной силы удар эльдарки. Она была прекрасна в своей ярости, залитая кровью, чужой и своей. та рана на животе до сих пор алела, хоть и свернулась частично. Огненно-рыжие волосы были наскоро перехвачены лентой, а затем закреплены спекшейся кровью.  
Движения Ильянир стали медленнее, но даже с этим преимуществом мне пришлось напрячь все свое мастерство, весь опыт, чтобы не быть обезглавленным. Неестественная подпитка от чужих страданий не давала эльдарке упасть без сил. Я не знал у кого раньше кончатся силы, у меня или у нее. Затем я увидел то, что заставило мое сердце оборваться. Во главе группы аколитов в зал входила Александра, я видел, будто в замедленной пикт съемке, как она поднимает свой прославленный болтер, чтобы пристрелить буйного ксеноса, над которым я потерял контроль.  
Я действовал по наитию. Пропустил колющий удар от Ильянир в живот, чтобы обхватить ее двумя руками и развернуть, дабы закрыть от выстрела. Я изо всех сил надеялся, что древнее силовое поле оправдает свое название и свершит правосудие, защитив меня от выстрела, хотя понимал, что заряд в батарее мог в любой момент кончиться.  
Удар болтерного снаряда в спину. Расширившиеся от ужаса глаза Ильянир. Боль, что сравнялась с испытанной от “Сыворотки Жизни”. Слабость в ногах, что говорила о повреждении позвоночника. Не было лишь забытья, что должно было унести меня в черноту неизвестности. Я не слышал своего крика, возможно, его и не было. Я не помнил, как мы поймали Юлию. Говорят, она сама выбежала из своего укрытия, поддавшись на провокацию. Аколиты Александры, схватили ее, но она пыталась пробиться ко мне. Я смотрел на слезы этой девушки и не знал, что я чувствую по отношению к ней. Она хладнокровно убила сотни людей, но при этом многие из них действительно заслуживали смерти. Она принесла мне в жертву все эти нити заговоров, все эти жизни и принесла свою, не задумываясь, ту жертву, о которой я не просил. Вместе с тем, она была прекрасным цветком, что зачем-то впитал в себя целый океан яда. Я ненавидел судьбу за то, что мне пришлось испробовать яд этих шипов и вырвать с корнем столь прекрасное растение.  
Я очнулся на Агноменуре, подключенный к медицинскому оборудованию. На кресле рядом сидела Александра, в силовой броне почти неотличимой от той, что носят Адепта Сорроритас, только ее шлем был переделан, чтобы показывать различие:  
\- Ты идиот, - произнесла она усталым голосом, - если бы ты догадался об этом раньше и пристрелил эту больную суку.  
\- Ты о Юлии или Ильянир, - прохрипел едва слышимо я. Прославленная инквизиторша злорадно улыбнулась.  
\- Я здесь, не забывайся, каэль’нон, - не менее устало проговорила эльдарка откуда-то сзади.  
\- Вот уж точно, я сегодня для тебя был замечательным источником боли, - мою фразу прервал болезненный кашель, наполнивший рот кровью.  
\- Что ты будешь с ней делать. И да, если ты хочешь отправиться к Императору досрочно, можешь продолжать говорить, - укоризненно сказала Александра.  
\- Все просто, Юлию на аутодафе, а Ильянир под моим поручительством, так что ничего я не дам с ней сделать. Здесь я виноват. Родрик жив?  
\- Да, он одним из первых покинул шпиль.  
\- У него нюх на подобное. Надо будет забрать у него молот.  
\- А я его принесла сюда, - с насмешкой ответила моя бывшая возлюбленная, - тяжелый, для меня слишком тяжелый, без силовой брони не управлюсь.  
\- Кстати, дай угадаю, на Ильянир ошейник со взрывателем? - ухмыльнулся я. Вместо ответа “неутомимая волчица” вернула мне кривую усмешку.  
\- Мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем. Вот тебе активационный жезл для него, а пока меня ждут дела, в основном подсчет убитых.  
Дождавшись момента когда Александра покинет транспорт, Ильянир легла рядом со мной на койку и произнесла слова, что я никак не ожидал от нее услышать:  
\- Лама-Кванон, Генри Арчертон, я подчиняюсь тебе. Ты отдал мне свою жизнь, когда я хотела ее забрать, теперь моя жизнь твоя, - она вложила в мою руку активационный жезл, безропотно ожидая, что я сделаю. Включив жезл, я нажал руну разблокировки, дожидаясь, пока крошечный анализатор просканирует мой отпечаток пальца.  
\- Я принимаю ее, Ильянир, дочь Аниялры, - ответил ей на эльдарском я.


End file.
